Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Sequel to my one-shot Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Alternate Ending. This is how Voyage of the Dawn Treader would have been if Peter and Susan were allowed to come back. Follows the storyline of the book, with some additions of my own. Rated K because of some kisses and some violence that happens in the actual book anyway. Book-Verse and Movie-Verse. R&R!
1. The Picture in the Bedroom

_**Hey guys! Thankfully my amazing school decided to let me keep my computer for the summer, so I was able to write this for you! To those of you who have not read my one-shot of the alternate ending of Prince Caspian, it might be wise to read that first, but if you decide not to it shouldn't mean much as far as I know. Anything referring to the ending of the last book was taken from my version, not C.S. Lewis' version.**_

_**Anyway, I won't keep you away from the story any longer. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Anything in bold face type has been taken directly from the book written by C.S. Lewis himself.**_

Susan Pevensie collapsed on her bed in her room after yet another boring dinner party that she had been made to go to by her aunt and mother. Lately they had brought her to more and more of those, and it had become increasingly annoying. The past few months they had been grooming her.

They had made her take piano lessons, learn proper etiquette. They had started making her help out with household things such as cooking and cleaning. They had bought her more and more pretty dresses, had begun to insist that she dress up even when she stayed in the house all day.

Susan knew what they were doing, and she didn't like it one bit. They were trying to get her ready for marriage, as most girls her age were readying themselves for. The only problem was she had already found a man she loved and she most definitely didn't want to marry anyone else.

She remembered the last time she had seen Caspian, and she fought to keep back the tears, as she had done so often before.

_*Flashback*_

_Susan walked up to Caspian. _

"_I guess this is goodbye then?" he said. She smiled sadly. "Yes," she confirmed. "I believe so." "I wish we had more time together," he answered. "Don't despair," said Susan. "My siblings and I will be back. I can only hope it will be in your lifetime, and if not then I just know that you will make a wonderful king. You already are."_

_She looked into his eyes sadly, and that same sadness met her through his. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in as she did the same. They closed the space between themselves and kissed with every bit of sadness and love they felt for each other. _

_Finally they pulled away. Susan laid a hand on his shoulder one last time before walking over to her siblings, her bright smile no longer there as she walked through the archway and back into the real world._

_*End of Flashback*_

It had been nearly a year since her siblings and she had last been in Narnia. It was almost certain now that even if they did, it wouldn't be in Caspian's time. She had only been to Narnia twice, but both times it seemed that one second in the real world was enough to go through a full lifetime in Narnia.

She pushed away these thoughts, as she had done God knew how many times in the past year, and focused on the problem at hand.

_How am I supposed to get out of marriage?_

Her family was known as a highly respectable one. Suitors were practically lining up at her door. Already she had been asked for her hand two times and declined both times. Her mother had frowned at her both times, asking her why she had said no. each time she had had to tell her mother that she "wasn't ready." Each time her mother had told her that she had to get ready soon, because marriage was not something that should be waited so long on. "Susan," her mother had said. "You are nearly seventeen. By your age I had already married and had Peter. Your pretty face won't last much longer. If you want to be married at all, you had better do so soon."

"But mother," she had argued. "I don't love any of these suitors. What's worse, they don't love me! All they love is my looks. Most times they aren't even listening to what I have to say, but looking at my face and body the whole time. I don't want to marry someone like that."

Her and her mother had had that same conversation so many times that Susan had lost count. Susan looked around her room. She had been left to stay with her aunt, uncle, and cousin along with her two youngest siblings. Peter went off to study with professor Kirke, meanwhile. It had now been six months since they had seen him.

Susan sat up from her position on her bed as someone knocked on her door. "Susan," called Lucy from the other side. "Peter sent us each a letter! I have yours! May I come in?" Susan sighed. "Yes, Lucy," she called. "Come on in." The door opened to reveal Lucy, who was holding in her hand two letters while a huge grin was on her face.

"Here you go," she said, holding out one of them to her sister. "This one's for you." Susan took the letter and began to read.

Dear Susan, the letter read.

It seems I may be accompanying you sooner than expected. Professor Kirke says that my studies are doing exceptionally and I might be able to take a break for a month or two. We've only known him for three years, but he seems like a grandfather now, doesn't he? I am going to write Aunt Alberta and ask her if it would be okay if I could come for a little bit to see all of you. It would be wonderful if I could see you guys and all of our, err, _other _friends, wouldn't it?

Do you think that we'll go back any time soon? How can we all be able to go if we are in different places? I have found something strange, though. I have a picture in my room that has a ship in it that very much looks like a Narnian voyager. It reminds me a lot of one of the ones we had when we were kings and queens there. It has a purple sail with green sides, it has a big dragon carved into the hull, and it's absolutely stunning. It looks almost as though it were moving…

Wait a moment; it _really_ looks like its moving now. I'm going to go check on it. I'll write to you soon. With love,

-Peter

Susan smiled at the last part of her brother's letter. Peter was always thinking of Narnia. It seemed that he could take anything and make it somehow related to their magical land. Sometimes it actually upset Susan, but other times, like this, it was amusing to behold.

Susan looked around her room. She was rarely ever in here; she was usually at those stupid parties. She looked over to where Lucy was standing, looking at a picture on the wall. A picture with a ship that looked quite like the one Peter had described…

**It was a picture of a ship - a ship sailing straight towards you. Her prow was gilded and shaped like the head of a dragon with wide-open mouth. She had only one mast and one large, square sail which was a rich purple. The sides of the ship - what you could see of them where the gilded wings of the dragon ended-were green. She had just run up to the top of one glorious blue wave, and the nearer slope of that wave came down towards you, with streaks and bubbles on it. She was obviously running fast before a gay wind, listing over a little on her port side. All the sunlight fell on her from that side, and the water on that side was full of greens and purples. On the other, it was darker blue from the shadow of the ship.**

Susan joined Lucy in looking at the ship. After a few moments, there was another knock on the door. "Sue," called Edmond. "May I come in?" "Yes, Ed," she answered. Edmund came in and looked at his sisters, who were still staring at the picture.

"Wow," he said. "Is it just me or does that ship look very much like one from Narnia?" "Just what we were thinking," said Lucy. "Peter even mentioned a picture like it in the professor's manor and he thought the same." **"The question is," said Edmund, "Whether it doesn't make things worse, looking at a Narnian ship when you can't get there."**

**"Even looking is better than nothing," said Lucy. "And she is such a very Narnian ship."**

"I agree with Lucy," said Susan. "But the question still stands: can it possibly be just a coincidence, or-"

But suddenly she was cut off, because just then she saw something peculiar. "Guys," she said. "The picture. It looks as though it were… _moving_."

**And then all three children were staring with open mouths.**

**What they were seeing may be hard to believe when you read it in print, but it was almost as hard to believe when you saw it happening. The things in the picture were moving. It didn't look at all like a cinema either; the colours were too real and clean and out-of-doors for that. Down went the prow of the ship into the wave and up went a great shock of spray. And then up went the wave behind her, and her stern and her deck became visible for the first time, and then disappeared as the next wave came to meet her and her bows went up again. At the same moment an exercise book which had been lying beside Edmund on the bed flapped, rose and sailed through the air to the wall behind him, and Susan felt all her hair whipping round her face as it does on a windy day. And this was a windy day; but the wind was blowing out of the picture towards them. And suddenly with the wind came the noises-the swishing of waves and the slap of water against the ship's sides and the creaking and the overall high steady roar of air and water. But it was the smell, the wild, briny smell, which really convinced Susan that she was not dreaming.**

**The three children, who knew something about magic, knew to look out and not to be a fool. But all three were still dragged forward. And by this time either they had grown much smaller or the picture had grown bigger. There was a second of struggling and shouting, and just as they thought they had got their balance a great blue roller surged up round them, swept them off their feet, and drew them down into the sea.**

**Lucy and Susan thanked their stars that they had worked hard at their swimming last summer term. It is true that they would have got on much better if they had used a slower stroke, and also that the water felt a great deal colder than it had looked while it was only a picture. Still, Susan kept her head and kicked her shoes off, as everyone ought to do who falls into deep water in their clothes**, which caused Susan to realize for the first time that she was still wearing her party dress**. She kept her mouth shut and her eyes open **nonetheless**. They were still quite near the ship; she saw its green side towering high above them, and people looking at her from the deck. Then, a great wave dragged her under for a moment.**

**When she came up again she saw a white figure diving off the ship's side. Edmund was close beside her now, treading water, and had caught the arms of Lucy, who was having slight trouble keeping above water. Then someone else, whose face would have been familiar had Susan not been too busy trying to make sure she stayed above the waves to pay any attention, slipped an arm under her from the other side. There was a lot of shouting going on from the ship, heads crowding together above the bulwarks, ropes being thrown. Edmund and the stranger were fastening ropes round her. After that followed what seemed a very long delay during which her face got blue and her teeth began chattering. In reality the delay was not very long; they were waiting till the moment when she could be got on board the ship without being dashed against its side. Even with all their best endeavors she had a bruised knee when she finally stood, dripping and shivering, on the deck. After her Lucy was heaved up, and then Edmond. Last of all came the stranger – a dark haired boy not much older than herself.**

**"Ca - Ca - Caspian!" gasped Lucy as soon as she had breath enough. For Caspian it was; Caspian, the boy king of Narnia whom they had helped to set on the throne during their last visit. Immediately Edmund recognized him too. All three shook hands and clapped one another on the back with great delight.**

And then Caspian turned to look at Susan.

He froze for a moment, and then ran forward as she did the same. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Caspian!" she said. "I've missed you so much." He hugged her to him just as tightly. "I've missed you as well," he said. They pulled away so that they were eye to eye for a moment.

"Get a room!" Edmond suddenly yelled, laughing. Both teens stepped away smiling. "Now," said Caspian. "I'm sure that you all will want to get dressed. I'm sure we can get you all something dry. Edmond, the crew will get you some clothes that will fit, and I will lead you girls to my own quarters to get clothing. Once you're all dressed come to the galley for dinner; I have a surprise for you all."

They dispersed for the moment, still laughing with each other.

"Unfortunately, ladies," said Caspian once they had gotten to his quarters. "We don't have any dresses on board, so I hope that some of my own clothes will do. Perhaps they can be hemmed to fit?" The girls nodded, so Caspian continued on with a grin. "Good, then I will leave you two here to get dressed. I'll see you in an hour."

And then he left.

The girls got instantly to work. They each got a full outfit, and all of the garments were too big. Luckily, Susan had been taught how to mend these so that they fit to an extent. Susan was able to cut and mend the bottoms of Caspian's trousers so that they were the right length, as well as sew the top so that it was the right width. She was able to mend the tops of the shirts so that they didn't hang too low, and belts made them the right width. She then mended two pairs of boots to be the right size.

When they were done, the girls walked out to go to dinner. As they went, Susan grinned. She was home.

_**Did you guys like it? There's a little box under this that has the power to let you tell me! Why don't you use it? **_

_**Anyway, just so you guys know, I am gonna update once or twice weekly only. Every Wednesday, and if I happen to get another chapter done early then I'll update then too. I just don't want to try to rush this story out. Also, all of the chapters are gonna be around this long, most likely not any more than 3,000 words and definitely not less than 2,000. I don't like writing short chapters. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	2. On Board The Dawn Treader

_**Hi again! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much! I was actually kind of nervous of how it was gonna turn out, so I'm glad it worked out okay. Now, to reply to my reviews:**_

_**LesMisNut: Thanks for the review! So sorry about the Edmund spelling, and I will definitely change that in this chapter. Also, I'm glad you liked me putting it along the same story line, because some people actually thought I should completely change it, so thankfully I said no. Keep reviewing for me!**_

_**Dorienn: Yes it's spelled Edmund, sorry for the misspelling in the last chapter. I've corrected that mistake in this chapter. Thanks for the review, and keep giving me feedback!**_

_**Okay, now that that's said and done, here's the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the dollar I have to my name isn't enough to buy The Chronicles of Narnia, so it still belongs to the man who thought Caspian and Susan didn't need to be together.**_

The girls made their way to the galley, dressed up in their new attire. The girls helped set the table as they waited for the boys to arrive. "Su," said Lucy a while later. "The boys are coming down; I can hear them." "Alright," said Susan. "Let's sit down and wait then."

Two minutes later the boys emerged from above deck. Lucy and Susan jumped up happily when they saw who was with them. "Peter!" Lucy yelled, jumping up and hugging her brother round the middle. "When did you get here?" "I got here last night, Lu," said Peter, grinning. "Right after I sent the letter about the picture to you two, I went to check it out and somehow I went through it!"

"That's what happened to us!" said Susan. "I had an identical picture in my room and it seemed to be moving so I looked at it and it sent us here!" "I wonder…" said Peter thoughtfully. Then Caspian cleared his throat to get their attention and they all turned to him.

"How about some food as we all catch up?" he suggested.

During dinner the siblings and Caspian caught up, and soon the friendly chatter died down into a more serious tone as the plates were taken away. Caspian took them to his office, where they could talk and the children could meet the captain. Upon getting there, they were introduced to said captain and learned that his name was Drinian.

"**We need to talk," Caspian said when they got there.**

**"By Jove, we do," said Peter. "And first, about time. It's a year ago by our time since we left you just before your coronation. How long has it been in Narnia?"**

**"Exactly three years," said Caspian.**

**"All going well?" asked Edmund.**

**"You don't suppose I'd have left my kingdom and put to sea unless all was well," answered the King. "It couldn't be better. There's no trouble at all now between Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns and the rest. And we gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now. And I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away; Trumpkin, the Dwarf. You remember him?"**

**"Dear Trumpkin," said Lucy, "Of course I do. You couldn't have made a better choice."**

**"Loyal as a badger, Ma'am, and valiant as - as a Mouse," said Drinian. He had been going to say "as a lion" but had noticed Reepicheep's eyes fixed on him.**

**"And where are we heading for?" asked Lucy.**

**"Well," said Caspian, "that's rather a long story. Perhaps you remember that when I was a child my usurping uncle Miraz got rid of seven friends of my father's (who might have taken my part) by sending them off to explore the unknown, Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands."**

**"Yes," said Lucy, "And none of them ever came back."**

**"Right. Well, on, my coronation day, with Aslan's approval, I swore an oath that, if once I established peace in Narnia, I would sail east myself for a year and a day to find my father's friends or to learn of their deaths and avenge them if I could. These were their names - the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and - oh, that other one who's so hard to remember."**

**"The Lord Rhoop, Sire," said Drinian.**

**"Rhoop, Rhoop, of course," said Caspian. "That is my main intention. But Reepicheep here has an even higher hope." Everyone's eyes turned to the Mouse.**

**"As high as my spirit," it said. "Though perhaps as small as my stature. Why should we not come to the very eastern end of the world? And what might we find there? I expect to find Aslan's own country. It is always from the east, across the sea, that the great Lion comes to us."**

**"I say, that is an idea," said Edmund in an awed voice.**

**"But do you think," said Susan. "Aslan's country would be that sort of country - I mean, the sort you could ever sail to?"**

**"I do not know, Madam," said Reepicheep. "But there is this. When I was in my cradle, a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse over me:**

"**Where sky and water meet, **

"**Where the waves grow sweet, **

"**Doubt not, Reepicheep, **

"**To find all you seek, **

"**There is the utter East.**

**"I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all my life."**

**After a short silence Lucy asked, "And where are we now, Caspian?"**

**"The Captain can tell you better than I," said Caspian, so Drinian got out his chart and spread it on the table.**

**"That's our position," he said, laying his finger on it. "Or was at noon today. We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights - "**

**"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are there still," put in Caspian.**

**" - And unhorsed many knights," repeated Drinian with a grin. "We thought the Duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that - "**

**"Squints, and has freckles," said Caspian.**

**"Oh, poor girl," said **Susan, though she didn't seem sincere at all**.**

**"And we sailed from Galma," continued Drinian, "And ran into a calm for the best part of two days and had to row, and then had wind again and did not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma. And there their King sent out a warning not to land for there was sickness in Terebinthia, but we doubled the cape and put in at a little creek far from the city and watered. Then we had to lie off for three days before we got a south-east wind and stood out for Seven Isles. The third day out a pirate (Terebinthian by her rig) overhauled us, but when she saw us well armed she stood off after some shooting of arrows on either part - "**

**"And we ought to have given her chase and boarded her and hanged every mother's son of them," said Reepicheep.**

**" - And in five days more we were insight of Muil, which, as you know, is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. Then we rowed through the straits and came about sundown into Redhaven on the isle of Brenn, where we were very lovingly feasted and had victuals and water at will. We left Redhaven six days ago and have made marvelously good speed, so that I hope to see the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia."**

**"And after the Lone Islands?" said Susan.**

**"No one knows, your Majesty," answered Drinian. "Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us."**

**"They couldn't in our days," said Edmund.**

**"Then," said Reepicheep. "It is after the Lone Islands that the adventure really begins."**

Susan looked out the window for a moment to find that it was already dark. "Guys," she said. "It's getting late. We should probably get ready for bed now." The others looked out the window and found that she was right. "Yeah," said Peter. "That's probably best. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Slowly and quietly the rest of the small crowd dispersed until it was only Susan and Caspian left. He looked at her and tilted his head curiously. "Arent you going to go to sleep, Susan?" he asked. Susan took a deep breath. She knew what she had to say. "Caspian," she said. "I think we need to talk."

Caspian looked at her, still curious. "Alright," he said. "What is it you want to talk about?" Susan frowned. "I wanted to know… w-why don't you have a q-queen yet?" Caspian looked shocked as Susan blushed. "I-I never _lo-loved_ any of the other women, Susan," he stuttered. "I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Susan blushed even more. "But you didn't know if I would ever be back," she said. "I don't understand." "I love _you,_ Susan," said Caspian. "No matter how beautiful any of the other girls may be, they could never compare to you. I couldn't marry someone I don't love, no matter what."

Susan stroked his cheek. "Oh Caspian," she breathed. "I love you too." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, letting him pull her out of reality for a brief moment. She forgot momentarily about her mother and aunt's attempts to marry her off and about that dreadful year she was away. She felt that she could stay that way forever.

He folded his hands around her small waist and put his chin on her head as he smiled. They stood that way for what seemed like a very long time before suddenly the door was opened and in stepped Peter. "Oh," he said. "Am I, um, am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's alright," said Susan, pulling away begrudgingly. "We were just talking." Caspian nodded. "Is there something that you needed, Peter?" he asked politely. "Just checking to see where my sister was," said Peter. "Lucy told me she hadn't been to her room yet."

"Oh," said Susan. "I'm sorry! I'll just be going then. Good night boys!" And with that she walked out. As she was leaving, though, she could have sworn that she heard Peter say, "So what was _really_ going on when I just walked in?" But she didn't know for sure.

She went to her room and dressed in some night clothes she found as she thought of the conversation she and Caspian had just held. What was she gonna do? She didn't want to go through what she had gone through in the previous year. She knew he loved her, and he knew she felt the same way. But that was the problem.

She didn't want to miss out on something wonderful because of fear, but she knew that if she went in too deep, she would just end up hurt again. What would happen if Aslan decided she couldn't ever come back again? Or if she had to leave and net time she came back it was after he died?

She knew what would happen. She would be heartbroken. _I can't do that to myself,_ she thought.

Soon she fell into an exhausted sleep, dreaming of the dark haired boy who, unbeknownst to her, was being interrogated and intimidated by Peter at that exact moment.

Peter stayed in the room after Susan left. When he was almost completely sure she was out of earshot, he looked at Caspian. "So what was really going on when I just walked in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Caspian sighed, knowing he would have to tell Peter sooner or later anyway. Might as well make it sooner.

"I love Susan," he said bluntly. Peter's jaw clenched slightly. "Caspian-" he began, but Caspian cut him off. "I know that the last year of your lives must have been horrible, but trust me when I say that the last three years of mine have been just as bad. I understand what you all must have gone through."

He was about to say more, but before he could Peter spoke. "I know what you say is true, Caspian," he said. "But I also know what my sister went through in the past year. Every single day she worried that she wouldn't come back in your time, that she would return and you would be gone. I know that she loves you as well."

Caspian looked crestfallen. "What would you have me do?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Peter looked pointedly at him and stood up a bit straighter. "I need you to stay away from her, Caspian," he said. "She can't go through what she did again. I don't want that, and I know that you don't either."

Caspian nodded. "Alright," he said. "I won't go against your wishes." Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he said. "And I really am sorry. I just have to look out for my little sister." "I know, Peter," said Caspian. Peter smiled at him. "Alright," he said. "I'm gonna go to bed. You should go get some sleep as well."

Caspian nodded and walked out behind Peter to the rooms below deck, where they and Edmund shared a room.

~The Net Day~

Susan walked to the galley for breakfast the next morning praying to Aslan that Caspian or Peter wouldn't say anything about the night before. Luckily, fate seemed to be on her side. She sat down at her table to hear Edmund already engaged in conversation with the two other boys.

Lucy leaned over discreetly and looked pointedly at her sister. "How come you didn't get to the room until late last night?" she whispered. Susan frowned. "Tell you later," she replied quietly. Lucy nodded. Susan looked back down at her plate and ate quietly, lost in thought.

The rest of breakfast went by in silence on Susan's part. Finally it was over and she was free to go above deck. She walked up the stairs, still lost in her own thoughts. Walking over to the side of the ship, she looked down at the waves rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

She looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was the purest blue she had ever seen, and she frowned. How could the sky be so happy when her whole life was so messed up? I shouldn't have to pick between being happy now and being happy later, she thought. But unfortunately I do.

She turned around to find that Peter and Caspian were engaged in a duel on deck. Peter was a bit rusty, so he had a bit of a problem, but he was still holding his own against the other boy quite well. Susan went to stand with Lucy as the two watched the match.

Suddenly Lucy looked at her sister and jabbed a finger into her side. "You said you'd tell me later," she whispered. "Now come back to the room so you can explain." Susan nodded reluctantly and followed Lucy to their bed room, where they proceeded to sit on the bed beside each other while Susan told Lucy of the events of last night.

"So what you're saying is that you love him, but you don't want to get hurt?" asked Lucy when she was done. Susan nodded. Lucy frowned and hit her sister in the back of the head. "Ow!" cried Susan. "What was that for?" "That was for being so silly!" her sister said. "If you love him, then don't be afraid to be with him!"

"But what if-"

"But nothing!" cried Lucy. "Fear is not a valid reason to be unhappy! No matter the consequences, you mustn't be afraid to take a chance!" Susan looked at the floor. "That's easy for you to say," she said. "You were the one who first found Narnia. You were the one who convinced us to come and to help save it. You and Peter are the brave ones, not me."

"Susan," said Lucy. "You mustn't think that way. Please don't waste the one chance you might have of happiness here. I don't want to go back to seeing you like you were before you came back. It was absolutely heart breaking to see you like that. I very rarely saw a smile out of you that wasn't faked. And even then, they were rare. Please don't go back to that."

Susan sighed. "Alright, Lu," she said. "I'll give it a go. But I also want you to understand that I'm not going to rush into anything. I will remain friends with him first, and then see where it goes. After all, I had only known him for a few months before we left last time." Lucy nodded. "If that's what you want," she said.

_**Hey! So I know it's really long, but I just couldn't resist! I had actually originally had it so that this was in two chapters, but I decided against it. I've decided that I'm gonna do my chapters the same as the ones in the book, so the last one was from the first chapter of the book, and this one was of the second chapter, entitled 'Aboard the Dawn Treader' or something like that. I just wanted to tell you guys that.**_

_**Now, please take the time out of your day to review for me? Tell me if you have any ideas on what to do net! **_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	3. The Lone Islands Part 1

_**Hey guys! I am gonna make this A/N really quick I promise. Here are the responses to my reviewers and then you can read:**_

_**Samuel La Flame: I'm gonna be doing mostly book-verse with a little bit of movie-verse, but I watched the movies before I read the books so there will be movie-verse in there. Eustace will not be in this, because I couldn't think of a way to put him in. I'm not quite sure what to do with the Star's daughter yet, but she will not end up with Caspian like she does in the book.**_

_**And that's it! Thanks for being patient, and you can read now!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Nuff said.**_

Susan was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed and reading a book when the man from the bows suddenly announced that there was land in sight. She instantly jumped up in excitement before remembering to be ladylike and smoothing out her clothing before walking onto the deck.

There she found Caspian standing, like most of the crew, on the side of the boat as he eagerly tried to catch a glimpse of the islands coming ever closer. She walked up to him and stood there, looking out onto the open waters awkwardly for a moment before looking up at him just as he looked down at her.

"I need to speak wi-"

"I need to spea-"

They both cut off when they found that they were speaking at the same time. "You go first," said Caspian. "No," said Susan. "You go." "Tell you what," said Caspian. "Why don't we both say it at the same time?" "Sure," said Susan. "On three."

"One," said Susan.

"Two," said Caspian.

"Three!" they both said. And then…

"I think we should only be friends."

"I don't think we can be together right now."

The two teens looked at each other for a moment before Caspian nodded. "I'm glad you feel the same way," he forced himself to say, trying his best to hold in the discontented feeling that he was currently experiencing. "Yeah," said Susan awkwardly. Yet another awkward silence passed before Peter came up from behind them and leaned on the side of the ship to see the islands that were coming close and closer to them.

**It was a coldish morning, the sky very pale and the sea very dark blue with little white caps of foam, and there, a little way off on the starboard bow, was the nearest of the Lone Islands, Felimath, like a low green hill in the sea, and behind it, further off, the grey slopes of its sister Doorn.**

**"Same old Felimath! Same old Doorn," said Lucy, clapping her hands. "Oh - Edmund, how long it is since you and I saw them last!"**

**"I've never understood why they belong to Narnia," said Caspian. "Did you conquer them, Peter?"**

**"Oh no," said Peter. "They were Narnian before our time - in the days of the White Witch."**

**"Are we to put in here, Sire?" asked Drinian.**

**"I shouldn't think it would be much good landing on Felimath," said Edmund. "It was almost uninhabited in our days and it looks as if it was the same still. The people lived mostly on Doorn and a little on Avra - that's the third one; you can't see it yet. They only kept sheep on Felimath."**

**"Then we'll have to double that cape, I suppose," said Drinian, "and land on Doorn. That'll mean rowing."**

**"I'm sorry we're not landing on Felimath," said Lucy. "I'd like to walk there again. It was so lonely - a nice kind of loneliness, and all grass and clover and soft sea air." **"And I remember as well how nice the walks there used to be," said Peter wistfully.

**"I'd love to stretch my legs now too," said Caspian. "I tell you what. Why shouldn't we go ashore in the boat and send it back, and then we could walk across Felimath and let the Dawn Treader pick us up on the other side?"**

**If Caspian had been as experienced then as he became later on in this voyage he would not have made this suggestion; but at the moment it seemed an excellent one. "Oh do let's," said Lucy.**

**"You'll come, will you?" said Caspian to Susan, who up until this point had been quiet.**

She thought for a moment before looking at her siblings, who all obviously wanted her to join the little adventure. She tried to fake a smile. "Of course," she said. "I'd love to." "Well then," said Caspian. "Will you tell them to lower the boat, Drinian?"

**The King and the Pevensies all got into the boat and were pulled to the beach of Felimath. When the boat had left them and was being rowed back they all turned and looked round. They were surprised at how small the Dawn Treader looked.**

**Susan was of course barefoot, having kicked off her shoes while swimming, but that is no hardship if one is going to walk on downy turf. It was delightful to be ashore again and to smell the earth and grass, even if at first the ground seemed to be pitching up and down like a ship, as it usually does for a while if one has been at sea. It was much warmer here than it had been on board and Lucy found the sand pleasant to her feet as they crossed it. There was a lark singing.**

**They struck inland and up a fairly steep, though low, hill. At the top of course they looked back, and there was the Dawn Treader shining like a great bright insect and crawling slowly north-westward with her oars. Then they went over the ridge and could see her no longer.**

**Doom now lay before them, divided from Felimath by a channel about a mile wide; behind it and to the left lay Avra. The little white town of Narrowhaven on Doorn was easily seen.**

**"Hullo! What's this?" said Edmund suddenly.**

**In the green valley to which they were descending six or seven rough-looking men, all armed, were sitting by a tree.**

**"Don't tell them who we are," said Caspian. "It just occurred to me that no one here can have heard from Narnia for a long time. It's just possible they may not still acknowledge our over-lordship. In which case it might not be quite safe to be known as the King."**

**By this time they were quite close to the strangers, one of whom - a big black-haired fellow - shouted out, "A good morning to you."**

**"And a good morning to you," said Caspian. "Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?" "To be sure there is," said the man, "Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven. But you'll stay and drink with us."**

Before Caspian could say yes or no, Susan grabbed his arm and said, "I'm going to talk to Caspian for a moment. We'll be right back." Then she led him a little ways away, where she could talk to him without being overheard. When they were a safe distance away, she turned toward him.

"I don't like the idea of talking with those men, let alone sitting and drinking with them!"

"Me neither," admitted Caspian. "But really what choice do we have? I want to learn more about these people if I can. What if they plan to do something bad? Then am I, as king, supposed to just let them? No, we have to sit and drink and learn more about these men before we can move on."

"But Caspian," said Susan. "What if they decide to kidnap us? What if they are slave traders, or pirates, or thieves, or anything of that sort? Then what?" "I don't know," said Caspian. "But I don't feel right, as king, letting these men get away with something potentially harmful to my kingdom."

Susan was about to respond, but before she could Caspian walked off and went back toward the group. "Sorry," he apologized. "Anyway, I would love to stay and drink with you, and so would my comrades, wouldn't you guys?" "Yeah," replied the group halfheartedly.

**All of them sat down. But hardly had they raised their cups to their lips when the black-haired man nodded to his companions and, as quick as lightning, all the five visitors found themselves wrapped in strong arms. There was a moment's struggle but all the advantages were on one side, and soon everyone was disarmed and had their hands tied behind their backs.**

**"Whew!" whistled the slave merchant (for that is what he was). " Blowed if I take less than five hundred crescents for this lot." The Calormen crescent, which is the chief coin in those parts, is worth about a third of a pound.**

**"So that's what you are," said Caspian. "A kidnapper and slaver. I hope you're proud of it."**

**"Now, now, now, now," said the slaver. "Don't you start any jaw. The easier you take it, the pleasanter all round, see? I don't do this for fun. I've got my living to make same as anyone else." "Where will you take us?" asked Lucy, getting the words out with some difficulty. "Over to Narrowhaven," said the slaver. "For market day tomorrow."**

"**So that's what you are," said Caspian. "A kidnapper and slaver. I hope you're proud of it."**

**"Now, now, now, now," said the slaver. "Don't you start any jaw. The easier you take it, the pleasanter all round, see? I don't do this for fun. I've got my living to make same as anyone else." "Well, I've had enough of this jabber," said the leader of the slavers. "Off we go, mates.**

**Then the four human prisoners were roped together, not cruelly but securely, and made to march down to the shore.**

**When they got down to the shore that looked towards Doorn they found a little village and a long-boat on the beach and, lying a little further out, a dirty bedraggled looking ship. "Now, youngsters," said the slave dealer. "Let's have no fuss and then you'll have nothing to cry about. All aboard."**

**The prisoners, finding no other option, begrudgingly went onboard the ship and awaited their fates. Hopefully the crew onboard their own ship would know that something was wrong and come looking, or else they would most likely be lost, having been stripped bare of their weapons.**

**The only one putting up a fight, much to her own annoyance, was Susan, who was shouting out many mean things to the men holding her. Many of the things she said actually were very impressive to her brothers, who smirked as they saw the men's surprise at the fact that the girl would use such language. Needless to say, Edmund had never been so proud. **

_**Okay guys so I know that it is a short chapter (being only roughly 2,000 words counting this note), but I couldn't put it any longer because of what I wanted in the next chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, and hopefully it will be okay anyway. **_

_**Also, I wanted to inform you guys that net chapter will mostly be movie-verse because I just love the net scene in the movie and just don't like it much in the book, so I hope I'm as good at writing movie-verse as book-verse. **_

_**Please be nice when you review for this chapter, guys. I love every review I get, good and bad, but I just couldn't get this chapter right for some reason. As a matter of fact, I actually had a previous version up before I posted this one, so I hope I did a better job on this than that. but if you are mean in your review, at least leave a name and not just Guest. **_

_**Tell me what you think, but before you do that I wanted to show you something that I found on Facebook and was absolutely fascinated by. Review and tell me if you can read my code!**_

_**1F Y0U C4N R34D 7H15 7H3N Y0U H4V3 A V3RY 5P3514L M1ND. V3RY F3W P30PL3 C4N R34D 7H15. M4K3 5UR3 70 R3V13W 4ND T3LL M3 1F Y0U C4N; 1 4M R34LLY V3RY 3XC173D 70 F1ND 0U7! Y0UR5, C4H1LLG1RL2001**_

_**Now review and tell me! Sorry it took so long, and until next time, **_

_**CahillGirl2001**_


	4. The Lone Islands Part 2

_**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter so much better than the one that was previously posted, and hopefully this one also manages to surpass your expectations. Hopefully this one will be much longer than the last one as well, and I am thinking that I might speed up the story a bit, but I don't really know. I guess you'll have to review and make up my mind for me! Now, response time:**_

_**LesMisNut: I probably would have used my entire vocabulary of cuss words on them as well, all etiquette aside. And also, I am really looking forward to writing the chapter with Liliandil in it, actually. I can tell you now it's gonna be very entertaining. **_

_**Now, read the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't think my name is C.S. Lewis. This chapter, the stuff from the movie will not be in bold due to the fact that it would be highly more difficult to do so than with the book.**_

The next day, the Pevensies and Caspian had made it to port in Narrowhaven and had been separated, the boys going to a dungeon and the girls to the stands to be auctioned off, while all the while they were all yelling at the men not to .

In the dungeon, Caspian was kicking the door hard, trying to break out but to no avail. Meanwhile Edmund and Peter sat in the corner of the room, watching Caspian with weary eyes. Each boy thought of their sisters and wished just as desperately to get out as Caspian, but was instead of using force to do so, was thinking of a plan.

It was a slow process.

Finally Caspian stopped and Peter sat up. "You all right?" he asked. "Yeah," said Caspian. Then he began to kick the door again. Suddenly a voice spoke out of the corner of the room that was shrouded in darkness. "It is hopeless," it said. "You'll never get out." The boys jumped, and then Peter got up.

"Who's there?" he asked. "Nobody," said the voice. They recognized it as a man's. "Just a voice in my head." The boys were all up now, very alert. Caspian began to walk toward the voice, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. Slowly a man came out and they saw him clearly in the light.

The man had long, shaggy hair that reminded the boys of the kind that an old wizard may have. He had a long, curly white beard and long, shaggy hair that was also white. He looked to be maybe sixty years old. Caspian seemed to recognize him immediately. "Lord Bern?" he asked.

The man looked down ashamedly for a moment before answering. "That's once but I'm no longer deserving of that title," he said. "Is he one of the seven?" asked Edmund. Caspian simply nodded before walking over to the Lord, who began to crawl backwards before Caspian stopped him. He crouched so that he was face to face with the sitting Lord.

Lord Bern looked at him strangely for a moment. "Your face," he said confusedly. "You remind me of a king I once loved well." "That man was my father," said Caspian. Lord Bern's expression softened considerably. "Oh, my Lord, please forgive me," he said. He made to stand up.

"No, please, please," said Caspian, helping the man to his feet.

And then the almost silence of the dungeon was shattered by a noise from the outside. Edmund and Peter got up and looked out the small window, trying to find out what was going on.

Outside, a horse drawn carriage was being driven out a gate, and behind it were two men: one man was obviously a servant or guard to keep people back from the carriage, and one was seemingly the husband of a woman riding; he had dark hair and blue eyes. He ran behind the carriage, reaching forward as though to grab her hand.

"Mommy!" yelled a girl from the side. She looked just like her father, except with golden hair like the woman in the carriage. "Get back," said the guard to the husband, ignoring the little girl.

_**(I made the descriptions with how I always pictured them, no matter how they looked in the movie. Sorry if that's not how they really look.)**_

The servant seemed to be trying to restrain the other man now, and he was not being able to do so by himself. Unfortunately, another man came over right then and punched the husband in the face, knocking him to the ground and successfully making it so that he could not get to his wife, who was getting father and father away.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl again. "Stay with daddy!" said the woman, obviously the mother of the little girl. "Don't worry!" said the father, trying to get up from his place on the ground. "I will find you!" "Mommy!" yelled the girl yet again, helping her father up.

Now Caspian joined Edmund and Peter at the window. As they watched, they saw the people from the carriage being transferred to boats. "Where are they taking them?" asked Peter worriedly. "Keep watching," said Lord Bern, his face absent of emotion.

The people were taken away, out to sea, where storm clouds were gathering. Suddenly, a green mist flooded the boat and stayed for a few minutes before disappearing, leaving nothing in its wake, and taking the boat and the people. "What happened?" asked Peter.

"It's a sacrifice," said Lord Bern. "Where did they go?" asked Caspian. "No one knows," said Lord Bern. Now all of the boys turned to face him, in need of an explanation. "The mist was first seen in the east," said Lord Bern. "Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail… but none came back.

"You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

There was a severe silence for a few moments until the boys all looked at each other. "We have to find the girls!" they said at the same time. "Before it's too late."

++++LINE BREAK++++

Meanwhile, the girls were at the auction place, and Lucy had just been sold to a man who had bid quite a bit for her. unfortunately, it was now Susan's turn.

"Now," said the auctioneer. "Today we have for you the finest specimen we've ever had here." He motioned for Susan to come on stage, and another man roughly pushed her up. Instantly cheers went up from the men of the crowd, and Susa glared at them all before spitting at the ground. "Beautiful and feisty is this one, gents!" said the auctioneer. "Quite the prize. Now, who will start the bidding?"

Instantly bidding started.

"150!"

"200!"

"225!"

"275!"

"350!"

"Anymore bids?" asked the auctioneer. The place remained quiet. "Sold then, for 350!" Susan was roughly escorted off of the stand, and given to the man who had bought her. Luckily enough it was the same man that bought Lucy, but that didn't mean much in her mind. She didn't take kindly to being auctioned off like a possession.

Susan stood by Lucy while her new 'owner' continued to stand still, only admiring her a moment before looking back at the stand to see who else he could buy.

The boys were being taken into the square, Susan saw. Maybe they would be able to save her? _Probably not,_ she thought. _But I mustn't lose hope. _

The net person to come to the stands was a scrawny boy, and nobody seemed to want him. Finally the auctioneer said, "Come one, someone make your bid!"

"I'll take them off your hands," said a strangely familiar voice. "I'll take them _all _off your hands!" The man who said that lifted his hood to reveal none other but the captain with Reepicheep on his shoulder! "For Narnia!" He yelled the last part, and suddenly half of the people there yelled along with him and took off their own hoods, revealing the crew.

Once the battle started, it didn't take long for the crew to prevail. The people who were being sold were all freed including the boys, Lucy, and Susan. After the girls were freed, they thanked the Mouse profusely before walking off to find the boys, fighting bad guys as they went.

++++LINE BREAK++++

The first instinct that Caspian had when he was freed was to find Susan, who he hadn't yet seen.

He looked around frantically before he realized what he was doing. _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _Why am I worried about her so much? She's just a friend. __**Just**__ a friend. __**Friend**__. _He inwardly groaned. No matter how many times he told himself that, it never made it true.

Before he could think much more on the matter, however, he felt two arms around him and thick, silky hair hit his face. He smelled strawberries- a smell that he knew from three years ago to be _hers_.

She pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "Oh you're alright!" she said happily. She looked into his eyes for a moment before seeming to notice what she was doing and moved on to her brothers, her smile disappearing for a moment before coming back, albeit not quite as brightly.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" said Lucy, who also gave all three boys a hug, going behind her sister. Everyone gave each other hugs and made sure each other were alright before going back to the battle, which was just stopping. It only took the crew four more minutes to win the battle, and then they all stood for a moment and took a head count to make sure nobody was missing.

Nobody was.

++++LINE BREAK++++

Three hours later, the ship had been replenished of all supplies and the crew were on their way back to the ship when the father from earlier came over to Caspian. "Your majesty!" he called, coming over. "Your majesty!" "Hold it," said Drinian, trying to hold him back.

Caspian turned to the man in curiosity. "My wife was just taken this morning," said the man.

"Daddy!" said the little girl, running behind again while a woman tried to come and hold her back. "It's alright Drinian," said Caspian, and the captain let go of the man. "I beg," said the man. "Take me with you. I'm a practiced sailor; I've been sailing all my life."

Caspian looked over at Susan and realized how the man must be feeling. The love of his life had been taken from him, just as Susan had, and he rightly wanted to bring her back, just as Caspian had. "Of course," said Caspian. "You must." "Thank you," said the man.

"Daddy," said the girl. "I want to come." "No Gael," said her father. "Go stay with your aunt." "But daddy!" said the girl. "Have I ever not come back?" he asked, turning to her. Gael shook her head, and her father embraced her. "Now be good," he said before turning back again and walking on board. The woman, obviously the girl's aunt, came and hugged her tightly to her.

A little ways away, Susan and Lucy looked on. They knew how the little girl must be feeling: the same way as they had so long ago when they had been sent away from their mother during the war.

Meanwhile, Caspian turned around right as he was walking on board. Behind him, Lord Bern was calling him. "My king!" he called. He held out a dirt-incrusted sword to the very confused Caspian. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in the cave. All these years."

"That's not a Narnian sword," said Peter curiously. "It's from your Golden Age," explained Bern. "There are seven such swords. Gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you." Caspian took the sword reverently and looked at it in awe.

"Thank you my Lord," he said. "And we will find your lost citizens." He put his arm around the other two boy's shoulders and walked on board with them.

++++LINE BREAK++++

Caspian gave Edmund the sword later, knowing how weird it must be to see Lucy, Peter, and Susan all be given their gifts the first day they were there but he be left without. He figured it must be kind of depressing. He had heard the stories: Edmund didn't have a gift because he had betrayed his siblings. _It must be pretty depressing to be constantly reminded of something like that_, thought Caspian.

The next day, the sea was before them and everyone was bored. Thus, duels were fought. Susan and Lucy watched, laughing, as Caspian and Edmund fought each other on the deck. It seemed that Caspian would win one minute, but the net minute Edmund would have the lead.

Although she had a good time, Susan didn't quite approve of such things and therefor was quite alarmed every time the swords were brought near one of the boys too closely. She would often be seen jumping a foot in the air and squealing every few seconds as the sword was brought near either boy.

The girls watched as the boys jumped all around the deck, and every once in a while one of them would fall and the duel would start over. They said they were training, but the girls knew better. This was simply something to get over their boredom at the moment.

Halfway through, Susan decided that the minutely heart attacks probably weren't healthy and she needed to go do something else, so she walked to the front of the ship and watched as the waves went by, mermaids swimming there beautifully. Everything seemed peaceful.

It stayed that way for a few moments until she heard a commotion back on deck, and she walked back over.

There, she saw something that brought a very big smile to her face.

On deck, the boys had obviously tipped over a barrel while dueling, and out of the barrel was crawling the little girl from the island, Gael. Her father and the rest of the crew stood by in shock as she stood up and looked around, looking like she thought she was about to be punished severely, which she probably thought she was.

"Seems we have a new crewmate," said Susan, still smiling. She looked a Caspian. "Caspian, can you please Lucy and me a few moments while we take her and get her properly settled in?" Caspian nodded, his previous shock done with. Lucy and Susan took her down to their quarters to do just that.

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's so late! I really got a late start because my older brother came to town from his mom's house on Sunday, and he hasn't let me and our siblings do anything that doesn't have to do with family since. Unfortunately, he had my mom on his side, so it's not like I could really do anything.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, and please please please review!**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	5. The Storm and What Came of It

_**Hey guys! I decided to update a day early this time because I got it done early, so I hope you like it! Unfortunately, I have no review responses this time, because nobody reviewed, but I guess that just means that you guys can just read on then! Make sure to review for me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I legally have to say this anymore?**_

It had been three weeks since they had set sail. The last few weeks had been delightful as the weather went, and Susan often felt like she was the most fortunate girl she had ever seen. She woke every morning to warm sunlight drifting through the windows of her bedroom and the smell of breakfast coming from the galley.

Often she would get lost in the bright blue sky and forget what was around her for just watching as the waves went by and the clouds moved. It was the best three weeks had seen the best weather Susan had seen her whole life thus far, she thought.

Unfortunately, this didn't last.

**There came an evening when Susan, gazing idly astern at the long furrow or wake they were leaving behind them, saw a great rack of clouds building itself up in the west with amazing speed.**

**Then a gap was torn in it and a yellow sunset poured through the gap. All the waves behind them seemed to take on unusual shapes and the sea was a drab or yellowish colour like dirty canvas. The air grew cold. The ship seemed to move uneasily as if she felt danger behind he The sail would be flat and limp one minute and wildly the next. While she was noting these things and wondering at a sinister change which had come over the very noise the wind, Drinian cried, "All hands on deck." In a moment everyone became frantically busy. The hatches wet battened down, the galley fire was put out, and men went aloft to reef the sail. Before they had finished the storm struck them. **

**It seemed to Susan that a great valley in the sea opened just before their bows, and they rushed down in it, deeper down than she would have believed possible. A great grey hill of water, far higher than the mast, rushed to meet them; it looked certain death but they were tossed to the top of it. Then the ship seemed to spin round. A cataract of water poured over the deck; the poop and forecastle were like two islands with a fierce sea between them. aloft the sailors were lying out along the yard desperate trying to get control of the sail. A broken rope stood out sideways in the wind as straight and stiff as if it was poker.**

**"Get below, Ma'ams," bawled Drinian. And the girls, knowing that landsmen - and landswomen - are a nuisance to the crew, began to obey. It was not easy. The Dawn Treader was listing terribly to starboard and the deck sloped like the roof of a house. They had to clamber round to the top of the ladder, holding on to the rail, and the stand by while two men climbed up it, and then get down as best they could. It was well they were already holding tight for at the foot of the ladder another wave roar across the deck, up to their shoulders. They were already almost wet through with spray and rain but this was colder. Then they made a dash for the cabin door and got in and shut out for a moment the appalling sight of the speed with which they were rushing into the dark, but not of course the horrible confusion of creakings, groanings, snappings, clatterings, roarings and boomings which only sounded more alarming below than they had done on the poop.**

**And all next day and all the next it went on. It went on till one could hardly even remember a time before it had begun. And there always had to be three men at the tiller and it was as much as three could do to keep any kind of a course. And there always had to be men at the pump. And there was hardly any rest for anyone, and nothing could be cooked and nothing could be dried, and one man was lost overboard, and they never saw the sun.**

And it was during these times that, for the sake of knowing how long it had been since all of this had begun, Susan began to keep a diary. Her entries went something like this:

_September 3_

_I have begun to keep this diary so that I may know how long this terrible storm is raging for. This is the twelfth day of the storm and already I can see it wearing on the crew. The men have begun to feel restless and weary, and we never see the sun anymore._

_The mast has been lost, and there is only a stump left now. That happened only a few days ago. _**We have food enough to last for sixteen days. The poultry were all washed overboard. Even if they hadn't been, the storm would have stopped them laying. The real trouble is water. Two casks seem to have got a leak knocked in them and are empty. On short rations, half a pint a day each, we've got enough for twelve days. There's still lots of rum and wine but that would only make us thirstier.**

**If we could, of course, the sensible thing would be to turn west at once and make for the Lone Islands. But it took us eighteen days to get where we are, running like mad with a gale behind us. Even if we got an east wind it might take us far longer to get back. And at present there's no sign of an east wind - in fact there's no wind at all. As for rowing back, it would take far too long and Caspian says the men couldn't row on half a pint of water a day. We all voted for going on in the hope of finding land. **

_While the men are all above deck, Lucy, the little girl Gael, and I have been forced to stay below because we know that we are no help above, though this is very hard for me to stay below while I know that those I love are above, risking their lives. Already we have lost one man, and I am always fearful that Edmund, Peter, or even Caspian will be net. _

_For now Lucy and I are caring for those men that are falling ill, and little Gael is staying as far out of the way as her curious little brain will allow her to be. I sometimes don't know what to make of that girl. She reminds me very much of Lucy when she was a little girl, though at the same time she has something about her that is quite unique, something I have never seen in another person before. _

_We haven't seen the boys in days, and it is sometimes hard not to worry, though I do know that if nothing else Aslan will protect us. I learned long ago that it was naïve to lose faith in him. _

_What worries me is that I worry so much about Caspian. I am trying to ignore the fact that I still like him, after all that was our agreement, but it seems almost impossible for me to do so. I don't quite know how I could even bare it if he was to be lost to us, and yet I don't believe I should feel this way. I don't think he still does, after all, he wanted to remain friends just as I did. _

_I try hard to push these thoughts from my mind, however, and will try not to cloud up the pages of this book with such confusing things. I believe it in my best interest to try to keep my thoughts more on my work. I will have more time to think of Caspian later._

_So while I ponder this all for a while longer, Lucy now needs my help with another sick crew member, so I shall have to bid you farewell for today, dear diary. _

_-Susan_

_September 4_

_The rations are short but I suppose it's all we can do. The sun has begun to let on immense heat, making the shortage of water that much more unbearable. I expect that I will be writing these short entries more often than not as Lucy and I are beginning to get increasingly busy trying to help those around us that are sick. I must be going now,_

_-Susan_

_September 5_

_Very hot. I think I might have caught something from the sick crew. More and more men come in every day in need of treatment. Most have colds, others are just sick with too much work and need rest. I'm sure I have a temperature, but we have no thermometers on board, so I can't actually check. _

_-Susan_

_September 6_

_Now I know for sure that I caught something from the crew. I woke up today feeling highly feverish and in need of water, but I couldn't have any. After all, over-rationing one person over the rest of the crew would be terribly unfair. So instead Lucy told the boys and they made sure that I would get a little bit of rest today, so that I could get my health back up a bit. It helped, though I still don't feel well. _

_-Susan_

_September 7_

_Only a little bit of wind has come today, but still from the west. The storm has stopped, but the heat is almost as unbearable as the storm. Made a few miles eastward with part of the sail, set on what Drinian calls the jury-mast - that means the bowsprit set upright and lashed to the stump of the real mast._

_I feel a bit better now thankfully, and I think I should be back on my feet again by tomorrow._

_-Susan_

_September 8_

_Still sailing East. I have been much better now, though I do wish I were still sick so that I could lie down a bit more like before, and now Lucy and I have taken to sharing our rations with Gael as she is so much smaller and in more need of nutrients than we are._

_-Susan_

_September 9_

_Land in sight finally! There is a very high mountain off to the south-east. It is, however, a very long way off._

_-Susan_

_September 10_

_The mountain is bigger and clearer but still a long way off. Gulls again today for the first time since I don't know how long (yes I know that is the reason for keeping this diary, but I haven't the time to actually count the dates right now)._

_-Susan_

_September 11_

_The boys caught some fish and had them for dinner. Dropped anchor at about 7 p.m. in three fathoms of water in a bay of this mountainous island. The boys wouldn't let us go ashore because it was getting dark and he was afraid of savages and wild beasts. Extra water ration tonight."_

_-Susan_

This was the last entry made in the diary for a long while, for what happened after made her forget about it for some time.

**When morning came, with a low, grey sky but very hot, the adventurers found they were in a bay encircled by such cliffs and crags that it was like a Norwegian fjord. In front of them, at the head of the bay, there was some level land heavily overgrown with trees that appeared to be cedars, through which a rapid stream came out. **

**Beyond that was a steep ascent ending in a jagged ridge and behind that a vague darkness of mountains which ran into dull-coloured clouds so that you could not see their tops. The nearer cliffs, at each side of the bay, were streaked here and there with lines of white which everyone knew to be waterfalls, though at that distance they did not show any movement or make any noise. Indeed the whole place was very silent and the water of the bay as smooth as glass. It reflected every detail of the cliffs. The scene would have been pretty in a picture but was rather oppressive in real life. It was not a country that welcomed visitors.**

**The whole ship's company went ashore in two boatloads and everyone drank and washed deliciously in the river and had a meal and a rest before Caspian sent four men back to keep the ship, and the day's work began. There was everything to be done. The casks must be brought ashore and the faulty ones mended if possible and all refilled; a tree - a pine if they could get it - must be felled and made into a new mast; sails must be repaired; a hunting party organized to shoot any game the land might yield; clothes to be washed and mended; and countless small breakages on board to be set right. For the Dawn Treader herself - and this was more obvious now that they saw her at a distance - could hardly be recognized as the same gallant ship which had left Narrowhaven. She looked a crippled, discoloured hulk which anyone might have taken for a wreck. And her officers and crew were no better - lean, pale, red-eyed from lack of sleep, and dressed in rags.**

Susan and three of the best archers on the ship were sent to do the hunting, and several hours later they came back, with them a pair of wild goats which were now roasting over a fire. Caspian had strong wine brought on shore, the type that you had to mix with water before you drank it so there would be enough. The work was finally done, and everyone sat down for a good meal.

It was nearly dark when the crew set up camp and went to sleep, deciding to explore the island on the morrow when they had all had a good night's rest.

_**So? What did you think? Come on, you know you wanna! Just review for me! PLEASE? Thanks so much!**_

_**Due to a review I got, I have tried to correct spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. Hopefully I did so alright.**_

_**Now, before I go, I needed to let you all know that like last chapter, I preferred how they did the net chapter in the movie rather than in the book so the net one is going to be in movie-verse. Don't worry, for the most part the story will still be in book-verse, just certain scenes I prefer in the movie instead.**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	6. Adventures in a Cave

_**HEY! OMG, OMG, OMG, I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! Alright, sorry for the caps lock. *calms down* **_

_**Now, I have picked what I am gonna write this chapter, and I am absolutely ecstatic about it! But first: This chapter is of two chapters in the actual book: The Adventures of Eustace, and How The Adventure Ended. Therefore, seeing as those were centered on the boy himself, I was forced to come up with the current name, Adventures in a Cave.**_

_**Alright, so in the book this island would be Dragon Island, so actually that was why this was such a problem to write. However, I have had a reviewer give me an idea for actually both islands that I am probably gonna use, so that's that, and let me respond!**_

_**Trapped In Narnia: Thanks so much for the idea! Actually I really liked them. I hope this chapter did it justice! BTW, this is Dragon Island, not the Invisible Giants' island. Again, thanks so much!**_

_**luv: Thanks for the review, and actually I was thinking on that as well. I actually think that this chapter will be more than enough to get them to start talking.**_

_**WARNING(s): This chapter is slightly short in comparison to others, and it is also written completely by memory, so it might not be exactly like the movie. Major fluff coming next chapter though to make up for the shortness of this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pevensies any more than I did last chapter. **_

The next morning, the crew woke up early and Caspian sent a bunch of men to try and find some food or drink they could take back with them when they went back to the ship. Meanwhile, he and the Pevensies decided that they wanted to explore the new-found island.

They walked through a great canyon, seeing what they could find, but that wasn't much being as this was a volcanic lisland. "Hey!" said Susan suddenly, pointing ahead of them. "What's that?"

Ahead of them, something was shining brightly in the light. It looked to be metal of some kind. "I don't know," said Caspian. "But we should probably go check it out, shouldn't we?" The others agreed and they walked over to where the light was shining off of the object brightly.

When they got over to it, the children were met with a horrible and surprising sight. On the ground there lay a skeleton that had obviously been there for some great deal of time, and net to it lay a sword, which had been the object the light reflected off of.

The children gasped at the sight, and Lucy hid her face in Peter's shirt as the others looked on. "Look at that sword," said Edmund. "It looks like-""Like the sword that Lord Bern gave to us," said Peter. "And look at that crest," said Caspian, pointing to a design on a shield that lay near the sword. "That is the crest of a nobleman." "Then this must be one of the Lords," said Susan.

"Then we must take the sword," said Peter. Caspian bent to pick up the sword, and as he did he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eyes. "Is that a cave?" he asked incredulously, standing up. The other looked over to where he was gazing.

Indeed it was smoke. In front of them, almost hidden, was a small doorway to a cave. "Maybe there's water there!" said Lucy, who had by now stopped hiding her face. "Alright," said Peter. "Then we should all go in and check." So they all went into the cave.

The walkway inside was dark, and eerily so. They could hear a sound coming from deep inside, and they were happy to find that it sounded like running water. As they got closer and closer to the sound, the walkway began to light up with light reflecting off of the water. The effect was even spookier than to begin with, and left goose bumps on Susan's arms.

Finally they reached the water, and found it oddly sparkling. They had assumed that the light reflecting off of it was from a hole in the ceiling or something of that sort, but there was absolutely no light coming out of any corner or crevice in the room. It seemed that the water was actually giving off its _own _light, as absurd as it sounded.

The children were all so busy looking at the water, in fact, that they didn't even notice the green mist begin to build up at their ankles. "What is this place?" asked Lucy. "I don't know," said Susan. "But I don't like it one bit." "Wait a minute!" exclaimed Peter suddenly. "What's that at the bottom of the pool?"

The children all looked down at where he was now pointing. "Is that," began Caspian. "A _statue?_" "No," said Edmund. "That actually looks like a real person." "But its gold!" said Susan. "I know," said Edmund. "But look at that! It cant possibly be a statue."

"Then the pool is enchanted," said Peter, leaning over to inspect it. "Poor man," said Lucy. "No," said Edmund, sounding shocked. "Poor _Lord._ Look at the sword!" Indeed, there was a sword lying next to the man, and it was identical to the other two that they had previously found.

"We need to get to the sword," Caspian and Peter said at the same time. "But how?" asked Susan. "If we put our hand in we'll turn to gold just like the Lord!" "Hold on," said Lucy. "How come the sword isn't gold too?" The children all looked at the sword. Lucy was right.

"Maybe it's because Aslan made them," said Peter. "They can't be enchanted because He made them first." "Alright then," said Edmund, unsheathing his sword. "Let me see…" Edmund lowered his sword into the water and used it to nudge the other one to the shore and pick it up.

After, when they were all done looking at the sword, Lucy looked back at the Lord. "He mustn't have known what hit him," she said. Edmund looked back at her, as well as the others. "Or maybe," he said suddenly. "He was on the right track." The others looked at him strangely. Susan didn't like the look in her brother's eye.

Edmund grabbed a sea shell from on the shore and dipped it into the water deafly before putting it back on shore and watching as it turned to pure gold. "whoever owns this lake would be so powerful," he said before looking back at his siblings. "Susan, Lucy, we'd be so rich. We would never have to be told where to live. We wouldn't have to live with Eustace anymore."

"You can't take that out of Narnia Edmund," said Caspian, an odd tone in his voice. Susan looked at him strangely for a moment. His eyes didn't look right; they looked as though they were a bit darker than they were supposed to be. They seemed almost… evil.

"Why not?" asked Edmund harshly, standing. "You can't take _anything_ out of Narnia," said Caspian. Still nobody noticed the green mist around their ankles that seemed to be getting much thicker. "You can't tell me what to do!" exclaimed Edmund indignantly.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you!" accused Caspian. "You've been waiting to challenge me; to challenge my leadership!"

**(Alright guys, here's the part where Peter and Susan being there changes part of the story!)**

"That's not what he meant Caspian," said Peter, darkness in his eyes as well. "And what about you Peter?" said Caspian. "You never respected my authority any more than Edmund has!" "Edmund and I are the true kings of Narnia!" said Peter. "You're the one that was just there at a time of convenience!"

"If you are the true kings," bit back Caspian. "Then why weren't you there the last thirteen hundred years when Narnia truly needed you!" "You know very well that we couldn't be!" exclaimed Peter. "You're just bitter because we had to leave along with _Susan._"

Susan gasped. She didn't think the fight would ever go this far, and yet at the same time she was afraid to stop it. Lucy looked like she wanted to, but Susan kept Lucy net to her so that she wouldn't get hurt by the boys, who were very mad and seemed to be getting even madder by the second.

"You know what," said Caspian harshly. "I knew very well when you left that it was for a reason, and I understood. I hoped every single day that when you finally did come back it would be in my time. But then when you finally did come, Peter, your siblings didn't come with. I thought that I wouldn't see Susan ever again. But I still pretended that I was fine.

"Then when she finally did come, you told me that I still couldn't be with her, because it would hurt her. and you know what, Peter? I was just fine with that. I told her I wanted to be just friends, because I didn't want her to get hurt. And still I have kept my promise, thinking of her and not myself. Do you know how hard that is? Do you even _care?_"

Just as Peter was about to retort back, Susan jumped in. "Peter?" she asked quietly. She looked hurt. "Did you really tell him to not be with me?" The darkness in all three of the boys' eyes went away at this point, all of their attention on Susan, their eyes now full of concern and guilt, still not noticing as the green mist dissipated.

"Susan, I-" Peter began. But she just shook her head, tears now falling from her eyes. She didn't look angry, but what Caspian saw in her face was even worse. She looked hurt, betrayed even. She looked them both in the eye, her gaze never once wavering, and it seemed as though she was looking for something in their eyes to tell her that what he had just said had been a lie, a rouse, anything that would mean it wasn't true.

She never found it.

She looked back and forth between both of the boys at this point, her eyes showing how hurt she was, but said not a word. After a moment, she ran from the cave and back to the shore, ignoring the shouts from her siblings as they called after her, hot tears falling from her face at an exhausting rate.

_**Cliffie! Lol I love doing those.**_

_**Alright guys so I know that I promised that the chapter would NEVER be this short, but you see I wrote that part and realized that honestly I couldn't think of another way to make the net chapter make sense if I were to continue this one here. Sorry about that, but I really wanted to make the Invisible Giants island next, seeing as I didn't exactly have Eustace here so I couldn't very well make the next chapter how it was in the book, so I didn't have much choice. You can flame a bit in the reviews if you like; I promise I won't be upset about it. Honestly I can't blame you.**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	7. Suspian Begins Again

**_Hey guys. A couple of things I needed to tell you. One, this chapter will be in Susan's POV because I love writing as her, I've discovered. Second, I have decided that I actually like the idea of writing by memory of the movie instead of the book, because honestly I haven't read the book enough to have a good grasp on what happens (I lost the book so I can't copy anymore) and I like the movie better anyway, so I am gonna write from now on that way. Sorry if I lose a few readers because of it, but I don't like how it's turning out doing it how I was, so I am no longer gonna do it that way. Thanks to those of you who understand!_**

**_Now let me just respond again and you can read!_**

**_luv: Susan is mad at Peter because he told Caspian to not be with her, obviously, and she's mad at Caspian because not only did he not tell her why he didn't want to be with her, but he also made her think he didn't like her anymore in the process._**

**_lolajam77: I know right! By the way, it is so good to know that I'm not the only one that talks to the characters when I review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm running out of weird ways to say 'I don't own this.'_**

_SUSAN'S POV:_

For the next few days, I stayed mostly in my quarters, never coming out. Lucy would come in with my meal three times a day, and would sometimes stay for a bit to talk, but other than that I just stewed over the revelation. How could Peter make Caspian do that, knowing how much I liked him? And how could Caspian agree to do so?

After a while, my anger subsided and slowly turned to hurt and confusion. My brother shouldn't have made Caspian stay away from me knowing how I felt, and Caspian should have at the very least told me about it instead of just leaving me in the dark about it.

I decided finally, about a week after the incident, that I wasn't mad anymore and I should probably start going above deck again. So I got up early like I usually did before the sun rose and went above deck to watch it do so. I had found during the Golden Age that if you got up very early, you could hear the mermaids singing.

I walked to the side of the ship and looked out over the calm waves as the sky started turning a light purple as the sun rose. I breathed a long, content sigh. This was what I needed to calm down. Small clouds moved across the sky and blocked out the still rising sun for a moment. The sky was turning a dark blue now.

Suddenly I heard another sound other than the breeze that had been going past. Behind me, someone was walking up the deck to where I stood. I stiffened. I knew those footsteps. It wasn't Lucy- hers were barely able to be heard. It wasn't Edmund- he wouldn't be up at this hour. And it wasn't Peter- his footsteps were quicker and a bit louder.

The footsteps were Caspian's. Evenly paced and just noticeable, his footsteps sounded on the deck as he walked forward until he stood next to me. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, coming to rest beside me. "I should have told you why. But I guess I thought you would get mad at Peter- I didn't want that. It was just better to simply tell you we couldn't be together and leave it at that."

I stood in silence, my eyes never leaving the sky. But he stood facing me, looking down at me with all-seeing eyes.

"I didn't think it was even important anymore when you told me that you wanted to be just friends as well. So I just left it how it was, and I never bothered to talk to you about it again."

Silence.

"But I really did like you the whole time, so I just found it easier not to talk to you at all, lest my true feelings show and I accidentally break my promise to your brother or go against your wishes. Either way, I didn't want to do either, so I just left you completely alone, no matter how it made _me _feel."

I finally turned to look at him, but I wanted to turn away as soon as I did. In his eyes I saw nothing but pain, sadness, regret… and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. It looked sort of bittersweet, but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Caspian," I said finally. "I'm not mad anymore." "Really?" said Caspian hopefully, his expression relieved. I nodded, and he smiled, but I shook my head slightly.

"Caspian," I said. "I'm not mad anymore, but I _am _hurt. Yes, I would have been mad at Peter if you had told me, but I would have respected the fact that you made a promise. You shouldn't have just not told me. It hurt me. I thought you didn't care."

"Of course I care!" said Caspian. "But I didn't know what to do. You have to understand Susan, I did what I thought was best. I didn't know any better." I looked at his eyes again, and I knew that what he said was sincere. I sighed. "Caspian," I said. "I just don't know what to do."

"Please Susan," he said. "I don't expect you to still like me. I only want you to _forgive _me. I promise, I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel like I didn't care. Please just forgive me." I turned back to the ocean, biting my lip. By now the sun had risen and it was approximately six in the morning.

I turned back to Caspian and gave a broken half smile. "I forgive you Caspian," I said. "And I do still like you. But right now, I think I need to go talk to my older brother. I need to hear his explanation as well." Caspian nodded and hugged me lightly before walking away.

I sighed. _Well, _I thought to myself. _Now I have to go talk to my older brother._

I began walking around the ship, where already the crew were awake and working, and began looking around for my brother. I went to the galley, where I knew breakfast was being served, and luckily I found him and my other siblings there eating already, talking and laughing.

I walked in and instantly the room went quiet. I looked at the floor as I sat and smiled lightly at a crew member when they gave me my food before finally looking up at my still-silent siblings. "Good morning," I said, hoping my voice wouldn't waver as much as I thought it would.

"Good morning Susan," said Edmund. "Feeling better today?" "Yes," I answered. "Quite so." I turned to Peter. "Peter," I said. "I apologize for my behavior. I would be very happy if you could join me on deck later so that we can talk." "Of course," said Peter, frowning in confusion. I smiled lightly.

Presently the breakfast talk began again, and I felt happier than I had in a while as I talked again with my siblings. Caspian never came down for breakfast, but I learned that this was because he had already eaten before he met with me earlier.

* * *

After breakfast, Peter and I went on deck to talk, standing next to the edge of the boat.

"Susan," he said. "I'm sorry for telling Caspian that he couldn't be with you, knowing your feelings. But I did it because of how you were before we came back. You were constantly sad. You rarely even gave a fight any more when mother and Aunt Alberta started fixing you up like a lady.

"I didn't know you anymore; you had sunk so far inside yourself. I rarely saw you smile, and when I did it was brief. I didn't want you to feel that way again if you become attached to Caspian again while we're here and then we have to leave. You weren't yourself, and I hated seeing you that way."

"It's alright Peter," I said. "I know why you did it. I'm no longer mad that you did it. I'm slightly hurt, yes, but I carry no ill will toward you anymore. But I do need you to understand that I know very well what will happen if I go back home after being with Caspian while I'm here.

"Peter, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know how to handle myself. That's why I told him myself that we needed to remain friends. That's why I let it go when he said the same, and that's why I ignored the feeling I had when he did so. I need you to understand that I can take care of myself Peter. Please understand that."

Peter looked at the ground. "I know you're growing up now," he said. "But it's hard for me to grasp. Your whole life I've been there looking after you. Back in the Golden Age, I tried to understand how you were growing up as well, but then that whole big thing happened with Rabadash, and now it's harder to do so. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

I leaned up and gave him a hug. "It's okay," I said. "I know how hard it is. Heck, Lucy is all grown up now too. It's hard even for me to believe that she's becoming a young lady. But we have to." He hugged me back, smiling. "You always were the sensible one," he said. "I'm glad that you didn't grow up to be one of those simpering silly girls that were always coming to Cair back in the Golden Age."

We laughed together at that. This was perfect.

It wasn't until the sun was going down that I found Caspian again.

He was standing at the hull of the ship, a spyglass in one hand as the other rested on his knee, which was propped up on top of the front of the ship. "Caspian," I said, coming toward him. He jumped at the sudden sound from behind him before turning around. "Oh," he said. "Hello Susan."

"Hello," I said quietly. "I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you all day." "Oh," said Caspian. "I apologize. I have been very busy today, you see. I haven't been intentionally avoiding your company, I promise." "It's alright," I said. "I understand. Has Captain Drinian come up with an update? Do you know where we are headed?"

"Yes, actually," said Caspian. "I was actually just looking at it. A little farther out there is a small island, just far enough away that you couldn't see it unless you were actually looking. We are going to dock there next to restock and then we will see from there where we will go."

**(YAY! This chapter is ****_officially _****longer than the last one!)**

"Alright," I said. "Do you know how many days it will take to get there?" "It will probably be three more days until it becomes visible," said Caspian. "But after that it will be another two until we dock." I nodded before looking down. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Caspian," I said finally. "What's happening to us?" "What are you talking about?" Caspian answered. "I mean," I said, sighing. "That all of this voyage, we have barely talked, and when we have it was either brief or ended with some sort of harsh feelings or bad tempers."

"I don't know," said Caspian. "I don't want it to be that way though. "You have to understand, Susan. I don't want you to be hurt, but every time I see you I just want to hold you in my arms and tell you that everything will be alright. I want to be able to be with you. But I don't want to upset you or your brother. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place here!"

I sighed. "I still like you Caspian. Heck, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. I don't want to lose you. After all of the friends I lost the first time I left, I don't want to lose you too. I know I won't be able to stay, but at least for now I want to be with you." I looked down now, tears in my eyes.

I don't know what I expected Caspian to do then. But whatever it was, it was nothing like what actually happened.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face for a moment before leaning down and kissing me. For a moment I was surprised, but I quickly got over that and closed my eyes before putting my arms around his neck and leaning up a bit. I sighed happily. This was the thing I had been waiting for since I left last time.

After a moment we both pulled back for need of air, and when we did his eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I just-" "It's alright," I said quietly. "You just surprised me for a minute." "Susan," he said, running a hand through his hair (This was a habit I had noticed he picked up since I left). "You know that we can't-"

"Caspian," I interrupted. "Please don't tell me that we can't be together. I love you, Caspian. I don't want to lose you. If I have to hurt when I leave, at least I want to be able to be with you until then. I don't want to leave off like we did before." "Susan," said Caspian. "What about Peter?"

"I'll talk to him," I said. "I already told him today that I needed to be treated like an adult now. I'm sure he will understand as long as we don't do anything crazy like try to keep it from him. Please, Caspian." Caspian took my hands in his. "Alright," he said, a smile on his face. I grinned and leaned up, giving him a small kiss.

"But we have to talk to him _tonight_," he said. "I don't want him to be mad at you or me." I grinned again. "Alright," I agreed. I gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his torso as I buried my face in his chest. _This is the best feeling in the world,_ I thought.

**_So? What did you think? Review! Until next time, _**

**_-CahillGirl2001_**


	8. The Island of the Voices

_**Hey guys! So I take it you all liked how I ended the last chapter? I didn't want to procrastinate getting them together anymore. As a matter of fact, I am going to actually get through the rest of the events pretty quickly probably so that I can get to the island with Liliandil, because I really want to write that. Don't worry though, the chapters will still be as long as they always are, but they will most likely start covering more and more of the story faster. Now let me respond so you can read!**_

_**Trapped In Narnia: I totally agree! Thanks so much for the review, and keep doing so!**_

_**Rachel Kate Doxey: Thanks so much. There probably will be a few more chapters if its any consolation, and I agree I am so glad that they aren't fighting any more for the moment. **_

_**LesMisNut: This isn't really a reply, as you haven't reviewed in a while, but I really wanted to let you know that the advice that you've given thus far on my stories (not just this one) has really helped me, and thanks so much!**_

_**Now, here's the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis said I would need more than just my dollar to buy the Narnia series *sobs***_

Later that night, right before bed, Susan came into the room Peter, Caspian, and Edmund were sharing. "Peter, Caspian?" she asked. Her brother looked over at her. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Caspian gulped lightly, knowing what she was going to say, and Peter smiled before following her out onto the deck.

"Peter," she said once they had gotten onto the deck. "Caspian and I have something we need to tell you." Peter frowned in confusion. Susan grabbed Caspian's hand.

"Peter," she said. "I don't want to go back to England knowing that I missed out on something wonderful here. You know as well as I do that we're getting older; what if Aslan suddenly decides not to bring us back? I don't want to leave for the last time not knowing what might have happened had I done something differently while I was here.

"I know that you're probably going to say that it's not a good idea, but Peter I love Caspian. I know that now. If I were to go home right now, knowing that I do, then I would hurt because of it. If I have to hurt when I go home, I at least want to make some good memories now. I need you to accept that, Peter."

Susa stopped then, looking up at Peter expectantly, waiting for a response. Peter sighed. "You've already made up your mind on this, haven't you?" he asked. Susan and Caspian nodded. Peter smiled lightly. "Then I guess I can't stop you. Just know that I will be there for you when we leave. And Caspian-" he looked at Caspian -"If you hurt her, then I _will _kill you."

Caspian grinned. "Don't worry," he said. "You won't get a chance after _she's_ done with me." Peter laughed along with Susan and Caspian for a moment before he looked out and saw how dark the sky was; it was near midnight now. "We should probably be getting to bed," he said. The others nodded their agreement.

Ten minutes later, Susan lay in her bed, smiling as she thought of what the next few days would bring.

* * *

Five days later, just as Caspian had said, they docked on a small island with many trees and shrubs. They docked on the beach, again leaving Reepicheep on the boat, much to Lucy's disappointment and Reepicheep's chagrin. Because the island was filled with trees and other plants, the crew was able to get food and water to restock on.

The crew decided to stay the night on the ship and then explore some more the net morning, so that's what they did. They went through the same procedures as they had at the last island they landed on (putting up the tent, making a small dinner before going to bed, etc.)

During the night, however, Susan woke up to a stomping noise. She sat up quickly, and when she opened her eyes she found that her sister was gone! Near her pillow was one footprint, a rather large one, but there was no other next to it. She found that there also were other prints leading back into the forest.

Quickly she woke up the others and made them follow her into the forest so that they could find Lucy.

They followed the path of footprints into a small patch of land that was surrounded by trees. Unlike the rest of the island, this place had a small clearing where there were no trees. The trees outside of it formed a circle, and it looked like a place where there could have been a house or something.

Susan was right ahead of the others as they walked into the clearing, and just as she walked in she could have sworn she saw a light, but when she finally made it through the trees it was gone and all that was left was empty space. Looking around, Susan saw that there were more footprints all around the ground, but still nobody to be found.

Suddenly from out of nowhere there cam huge thumping sounds; and then there were even more footprints made, coming closer and closer to the search party. "They're invisible!" exclaimed Susan disbelievingly when she had realized what was going on.

"But we're big," said a gruff, deep voice from somewhere nearby Susan, though she couldn't pinpoint where. "Yeah," said another voice. "And we have the body of a tiger with the face of a…" the voice trailed off uncertainly before another one came back. "With the body of a different tiger!" it said.

"Yeah," said the first voice. "So don't make us scratch you with our claws!"

"And beat you with our paws!" said another.

Right as the voice said that, however, suddenly the air around where the footprints were began to shimmer with magic and slowly Susan began to be able to make out the shapes of some sort of weird creature: it had one leg, and was very short and fat. But what surprised her most was that the creatures were stacked upon one another.

"And tickle us with your toes?" jested Edmund lightly. "Or stomp on us with your foot?" asked Caspian, looking straight at one of the creatures. "Yes," said one of the creatures. "Er, no! Yes?" The creatures now seemed very confused with themselves before finally one of them seemed to put one and one together.

"You can see us?" said one of them confusedly. Susan nodded, laughing lightly before her face went to one of anger. "You took my sister!" she said. She stepped up to one of the creatures, making it step back in fear. "Where is she?!" The creature seemed very scared now and shrunk back slightly. "In the mansion!" it said.

"What mansion?" asked Susan. "That mansion!" said Edmund suddenly, pointing to a seemingly deserted part of the clearing. Just as it had happened to the creatures, the space where Edmund was pointing began to shimmer and gradually the shape of a mansion became visible.

No sooner had the mansion appeared then out of the front door came Lucy herself. By her side was an old man, by the look of him he was a wizard. "Lucy!" cried Susan, rushing toward her sister to embrace her in a hug. "You're alright!" Lucy laughed. "Of course I am, silly!" she said as she hugged her sister back.

Lucy looked as though she were going to say something else, but then they all noticed what the creatures were doing. They seemed to be scared of the wizard, as though they thought he were a bad person. "Oppressor!" one shouted. "I have not oppressed you," said the wizard. "I was only trying to keep you safe."

"No," said another. "You have oppressed us! Oppressor!" The wizard rolled his eyes. "Be gone with you all!" he said, opening his hands as some sort fox dust flew out of them and toward the creatures. The creatures ran off screaming fearfully, and when they had gone Lucy looked back at the wizard. "What was that stuff?" she asked.

The wizard grinned. "Lint," he said, winking. "But don't tell them that." Everyone there laughed lightly at that before suddenly the wizard's face became sober once more. "But there is an urgent matter that needs attended to," he said. "Let us go inside."

"Wait," said Lucy. "What were those things?" "Dufflepuds," said the wizard. "Oh," said Lucy. Nobody commented further on the subject.

The royals followed the wizard inside the mansion while the crew got back to the campsite, where they all started packing it up and readying the ship.

Meanwhile, the royals were escorted into the mansion. "You see," said the wizard. "I made the dufflepuds invisible because it seemed the easiest way to protect them." "From what?" asked Peter. "From the evil that's been lurking about," said the wizard.

Edmund looked confused. "The Mist?" he asked. "No," said the wizard. "From what is lurking behind the Mist."

At this point the children were escorted into a large library-looking room. Lights were about the ceiling, making it look as though it were the night sky, and the whole room seemed to glow from the light that the fake starts emitted. The royals stood back now as the wizard took a large roll of paper and spread it out on the floor.

The paper turned out to be a map, and it was very dusty. When the dust cleared, however, Susan saw that it hadn't been dust at all: the dust turned into a 3D form of the whole of Narnia, showing all of the islands and even, in the middle slightly, the green Mist.

"The Dark Island," said the wizard. "Is the place where the Mist lurks. It can make your darkest nightmares come to life, and it seeks to corrupt all goodness in the world. To steal the light from this world. "How do we stop it," Lucy said, setting her jaw in determination.

"You must break the spell," said the wizard. Suddenly he turned to Edmund. "That sword you carry, there are six others." "The six Lords," said Caspian. "You've seen them. "Yes," said the wizard. "Where are they headed?" asked Peter. "Where I sent them," answered the wizard. The map moved as he did, showing them the island.

"To break the spell," said the wizard. "You must follow the Blue Star to Romandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can the magical power be released. But beware. You are all about to be tested." "Tested?" asked Susan.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword," said the wizard. "Evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in it's power to corrupt you." The wizard leaned in close to Lucy. "Be strong," he said. Susan was confused. What would Lucy have to be tested with? Her faith? No, Lucy had always believed and always would. Then what?

"Don't fall for temptation," said the wizard, now walking around the circle the royals had made. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

For whatever reason, the wizard was now looking at Peter. What could _he _possibly have to be tested about that hadn't already been shown in the Cave? Now Susan was thoroughly confused.

Not too long later the royals took their leave of both the mansion and the island. No sooner had they set sail, however, then yet another storm took the seas. Soon, Captain Drinian called a meeting of the royals.

"This is your last chance to turn back, Majesties," he said. "The men are getting nervous. There's no guarantee we'll actually see the Blue Star in this storm. Like a needle in a haystack, it is. These are strange seas we're sailing, likes of which I've never seen before."

"Then perhaps," said Caspian. "You'd like to be the one to explain to mister Rince that we're abandoning the search for his family?" The captain looked down. "My king," he said. "I've seen waters like these drive crewmen round the bend before. The crew's started to rebel already."

Suddenly another voice spoke from the corner. "Let me talk to them," said Susan, walking forward. Caspian looked back at her. "No!" he said. "It's too dangerous. You heard the captain. The crew is already getting unruly!" "That's why I need to speak to them," said Susan. "I can give them peace. I have before, in the time of the Golden Age. That was actually my job half the time. Let me do what I can do best. Let me be the Gentle Queen."

The royals looked back and forth between themselves. Finally Caspian sighed. "Fine," he said. "But for only ten minutes, and there is to be both me and Peter there in case the crew goes wild." Susan nodded her agreement, and they went above deck.

Above, the crew were behaving just as the captain had said. They were running around, only some of them doing their work. Some of them were fighting the others, and all of them were screaming. That is, until Susan started walking past them. Instantly, they all stopped, showing the respect they knew was befitting a royal.

"Is this what we are resorting to?" asked Susan. She didn't raise her voice, and it was just barely heard over the wind. She didn't speak unkindly, either. Her tone was one of disappointment, like one a mother would use on a naughty child. "Violence and mischief?" she continued.

"This crew is the best one that I have seen in any ship in the whole of the Narnian navy, including the ones in the Golden Age. You are all the best and the brightest, and yet you're letting a storm turn your heads. Why is this?"

"Your Majesty," said one crewman. "We've been at sea for days, on half rations, not being able to sleep save if we got sick, and when we did we are back up by the next day." "And what do you think your Kings have been doing this whole time?" she asked, her voice still the same stern motherly tone. "Twiddling their thumbs? Caspian, Edmund, and Peter have all been working very hard to try to locate our navigating star to find where we are supposed to be going.

"We are trying to help the families that have been lost in the horrible Mist that has been corrupting this land. We are trying to find the families that have been ripped apart by the wrongdoings of the slave traders. But we need your help to do it.

"We all must band together in this time of need. If we don't, then we will fail, and the hardships we have already gone through will be all for naught. You have to stand up, all of you. You have to believe that Aslan will come and help us. In all of history, tell me, has he ever not come when we needed him?

"So again I ask you, is this what we are resorting to?"

"No ma'am," said the crew as one. Susan smiled at them all lightly. "Thank you all," she said. The boys watched in awe as she walked back down the deck, on her way to her room. Nobody noticed, however, a small smirk that appeared on her face.

_**Sorry about the weird ending, but I just couldn't think of a better way to leave it off and it's already pretty long. Anyway, review for me!**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	9. Arrival at Ramandu's Island

**_Back again! I was so happy with the outcome for the last chapter. To those of you who have stuck by me through every twist and turn of this story, I would just like to thank you so very much. I guess it's just a bit hard to try and rewrite someone else's writings rather than coming up with something yourself, so thank you all so much!_**

**_A quick note before I reply to the reviews and then you can read: My school starts up again on August 25, so at that time my updates will most likely slow down to two weeks in between updates instead of one because how it is now I barely have enough time to write for both of my stories, so when school starts again my time will be cut even shorter. I'm sorry for that, but either I update less when school starts or I cut my social time down to 0, and my mom is already on my case for that so I can't. I would continue with infinite excuses, but I don't think you wanna hear all that so I'll let you read._**

**_Skyeward MusicLover: Thanks so much! Don't worry, this story will continue until it's done._**

**_Rachel Kate Doxey: Thanks! Honestly, I agree. I have been waiting to get them together for what seems like ever!_**

**_KD: Thanks!_**

**_Trapped In Narnia: 1) I figured that the dufflepuds wouldn't be getting close enough to disarm them; 2) Because Susan stopped carrying her journal after the storm stopped, as the need for it was no longer there; 3) I didn't mean to make it seem that way, but like I said last chapter I'm really trying to get to Romandu's Island, so if it appears to be a bit rushed then I apologize, it isn't meant to._**

**_Disclaimer: It's totally mine! In an alternate reality, at least…_**

Susan walked down the aisle slowly, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her dress was pure white, decorated in small diamonds on the bodice. The train was a yard long, as was Narnian tradition, and the front of her veil covered her face as the back went down nearly as long as the train.

Her hair was done in a complex hairdo in which it had three braids put in it before those braids had been braided with each other and put in a bun atop her head and held there by a beautiful tiara with diamonds in it. She looked and felt beautiful.

An orchestra of fauns played the traditional Narnian Wedding March as she walked down the aisle gracefully. She was almost halfway down when she finally saw the person whom she was marrying, and she couldn't have felt happier. At the end of the aisle was Caspian.

A huge smile tugged itself onto her face. Next to Caspian stood Peter, who seemed to be the best man, and Edmund, who seemed to be a groomsman. On the other side of the alter stood Lucy, wearing a deep blue dress with the same sort of flowers Susan was carrying- white lilies. She was smiling as well.

In the very middle, in all his majestic glory, stood Aslan. He smiled at Susan proudly, and Susan couldn't help but smile back. She felt the most blissful she ever had before. she looked around her and saw that all of her old friends from the Golden Age were there too.

In the front row of pews were Mister and Missus Beaver along with Oreius at the end, Tumnus was in the orchestra, and several of the others that she had known. In the second row of pews were her friends from present time. Reepicheep was standing to see over the first row, along with all of the crew from the Dawn Treader and even the creatures that they had lost in the war with Miraz.

Susan finally reached the end of the aisle, and the orchestra stopped.

Aslan started speaking then, but Susan couldn't hear the words. She was looking into Caspian's eyes the entire time. Eventually it was time for the vows, and Susan found that she was saying something, though she didn't know what. She was saying it mechanically.

She zoned back in again when she heard her name. "Do you, Susan Pevensie, take King Caspian X of Narnia to be your lawfully wedded husband," Aslan was saying. "To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?" "I do," said Susan. And she meant it.

"And do you, King Caspian X of Narnia, take Susan Pevensie to be your lawfully wedded wife," said Aslan. "To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?" "I do," said Caspian. Susan smiled. "You may kiss the bride," said Aslan. Susan leaned forward just as Caspian did so. Their lips were a breath apart.

Suddenly the scene changed. Susan was in her aunt's house, back in her bedroom and in her regular clothes. "I'm sorry Susan," said Aslan's voice from behind her. She spun around to face him. "You were no longer needed in Narnia. You have grown too old for it- you can never go back."

Susan bolted up in bed. "No!" she screamed. She was breathing heavily. _It was just a dream_, she thought. _It was only a dream. _But it hadn't felt like a dream; Susan had never experienced a dream so vivid in her whole life. And this one was the worst nightmare she had ever had.

She got out of the bed slowly, slipping on her night shoes. She needed a walk, she decided. She would go on deck. As she got up, she didn't notice the green mist at her ankles that was moving on to Lucy's side of the bed and creeping up into her sheets.

Susan walked on deck. It was still storming, and she was quickly soaked, though she barely noticed. Her mind was preoccupied. She thought about what would happen if something happened that made it to where her nightmare would come true. What if she would never be able to come back again?

She shook her head. There was no way that would ever happen, was there? Aslan wouldn't do that to her. He would never simply desert her because she was too old. She still believed in him. He would never desert her for no reason. Lucy herself would tell Susan that.

Satisfied, Susan went back to her room where she quickly got changed and laid back down in bed. _It must have been the mist that gave me that nightmare,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep again.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Peter was being tested as well.

_He was standing in an abyss of black- there was no floor or ceiling or walls that he could see. He couldn't see what he was standing on, he only saw himself. Suddenly a very familiar voice filled the air around him. It was his mother's voice._

_"__Peter," she said. "You haven't protected your siblings as I told you to when you went to the Professor's house. You allowed them to go to a magical land that you knew nothing about. You allowed them to fight in a war that almost killed Edmund. Then you allowed them to stay in that land for fifteen more years, growing up without their mother and fighting in more wars that almost killed them. You allowed Susan to almost get hurt by a horrible prince while you were risking your life somewhere else._

_"__Then after you all finally came back, you all went back again! This time, you allowed Susan to fall in love with someone you knew very well she couldn't be with. You again risked you and your sibling's lives. You stood by and did nothing as Susan was hurt when you all had to come home. You allowed her to live every day without the person you did nothing to stop her from falling in love with._

_"__Now you all have come back and she has met that man and fallen in love with him again, she and your other siblings have been kidnapped along with you, your youngest sister was kidnapped again while the rest of you were asleep and forced to go into an invisible mansion that, again, you know nothing about, and now you are all risking your lives again so that you can brave a storm to follow some blue star that nobody is even sure will lead you anywhere you want to go so that you can play the hero! _

_"__I told you to take care of your siblings Peter! I told you to keep them all safe! Not a single one of you have been not in danger since that point! You could have saved all of your siblings at any point in time by just coming back home, but you had to play the hero and because of it your siblings are constantly getting hurt!"_

_Peter wanted to talk back, to tell her that she was wrong and that it wasn't his fault, and that he had tried to protect them as best he could, but he found that he was unable to control his words at all. But it didn't matter anyway, because soon another voice filled the air._

_"__You have been a bad king Peter," said Aslan. "You lost your faith in me in the months that you were last gone. You almost allowed Susan to do the same. Do you need to be here to have faith? Do you need to see to believe? Did your fifteen years as High King teach you nothing?_

_"__You should have been the leader of your siblings, but instead you went back to the Professor's house to get away from them and to stop thinking about Narnia. You did nothing to help your sister when she was stripped of her personality and turned into an adult much too early, almost losing her belief in Narnia._

_"__How can you call yourself a king and a leader of a country when you cannot even take care of your own siblings? When you cannot eve take care of yourself?"_

_Peter desperately tried to get his mouth to move. He wanted to tell Aslan that he had tried to help Susan, and that he had only gone to the Professor's because he was trying to find a way back to Narnia for his siblings, and that he had done everything in his power to keep his faith even when the times were tough. But he could not get the words out._

Peter's eyes flew open suddenly when he realized that somebody was shaking his arm. He bolted upright, sitting up. He looked around his room; everyone was there and awake. "The Mist..?" he asked, his question trailing off and hanging in the air. Lucy nodded; her eyes were wide.

Peter looked more keenly at his surroundings. Edmund was sitting up in his bed as well, Lucy was standing next to Peter (obviously she was the one who had shaken him awake), Caspian was sitting up in his bed, his legs hanging over the side, and Susan was sitting next to him. All of them were looking at Peter.

"Alright," said Peter. "Well, we need to check on the crew. We have to get to the Blue Star as soon as possible." Peter looked out his window. The sun was just rising, and the sky was a light purple. It seemed that the storm had gone when the Mist had come. He stood up.

"The storm is gone," he said. "Let's see what Drinian has to say about getting where we need to be."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the crew was all awake and working. The royals and Drinian were at the front of the boat. They had found the Blue Star straight ahead of them, and had been following it due West. "I believe it will be about a week's journey more until we reach it, my king," said Drinian.

The others nodded in agreement and braced themselves for whatever they would find when they reached their target.

**_Yay! Semi-cliffhanger! I hope you all like this chapter. This one was really more of a filler chapter. I believe that some of you will be happy to know, however, that Romandu's Island is up next! I can't wait! Make sure to review for me and tell me what you all think. Let me know if you have any suggestions for next chapter!_**

******_-CahillGirl2001_**


	10. Liliandil

_**Hey again! I take it you all liked the last chapter! Awesome!**_

_**One thing: This story, due to school (as I said last chapter) will be updating randomly from now on! How fun! Anyway, I really think it would be better for me if I didn't have to worry about not getting updated on a schedule, so I am going to just update when I can. Don't worry though, because I will never take any more than two weeks to update unless there is true reason for doing so, and every chapter will be the same amount of words as it usually is. **_

_**Alright, so this time I had minimal reviews, so this shouldn't be too long and then you can get to the story!**_

_**hannahlovesppl: Thanks so much! Here it is; I hope you like it! Yes, Lucy's dream was the same, and yes she talks to Susan about it in this chapter. After all, she needs someone to vent to, doesn't she? I actually enjoyed writing that part. And Susan will probably just keep it to herself, knowing her. Alright, you can laugh at me for thinking of the characters as though they were real, but I started watching these movies when I was little so to me they always were to me. Anyway, I hope you like this one, as I said before, and that you review again!**_

_**Warning(s): 1) There is Liliandil bashing in this chapter. These are not the author's thoughts, but Susan's. The author has no problem with Liliandil as a character, but simply as a love interest for Caspian. 2) This chapter is written entirely in the POV of Susan herself. Therefore, anything that she thinks or says has nothing to do with the author's own opinions. **_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **_

_Susan's POV: _

The ship docked at the island by nightfall. The sky was dark, but I didn't mind as the Blue Star was giving quite enough light to see by. Gradually, I saw it descend from the sky and onto the island itself. We went into the castle ruins that were situated on the island, following where the Star was descending to.

We got to what seemed to be a large dining room, with a large table filled with more food than I had seen in a long time. Ever since the Golden Age, I would be willing to wager. We went into the room, and suddenly the Star reached the ground.

In front of my eyes I saw it transform into a beautiful woman. She had white hair, and her complexion was pure white. She seemed to be emitting her own light, a light not unlike that of the star's itself. It was a beautiful blue light, one that lit almost the whole room. Her dress had shoulder straps and was white and fitted until just below her chest, where it floated to the floor and left a train behind her. She floated just a couple inches off the floor.

I noticed every man in the room seemed captivated with her, including Caspian and my brothers. I didn't like this girl, whoever she was.

"Hello," she said. Her voice echoed. It was pretty, I will admit, but I didn't understand what the fuss that she was getting from the boys was all about. "My name is Lilliandil," she continued. She pronounced it like Lilly-and-ill. "I am the daughter of Ramundu, the owner of this island, and I am your guide."

"Are all stars able to transform into humans?" I asked. I honestly couldn't help it. The logic in my brain defied it, and yet it intrigued me to know. I was always taught that stars were just big balls of fire and gas. Liliandil nodded. "Yes," she said. "My father retired from the sky long ago."

"You are quite beautiful," said Caspian suddenly. My fists were clenched by now, but I tried my best to hold my composure. "I can change form if this one is going to distract you," said Liliandil, stuttering slightly. At least she had the decency to do that, I thought.

"No!" shouted Caspian suddenly, along with my brothers. Lucy and I exchanged a look before rolling our eyes simultaneously. Liliandil looked at them confusedly for a moment before she continued on. "You all must be very hungry, you should eat." She gestured toward the table.

I looked over at the table as the crew went to eat, trying to find anything wrong that I could use against her. My eyes widened when I saw something at the end. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing at the three unconscious men there. "Are they…"

"No," said Liliandil. "They are alive, but I had put them to sleep. They are the Lords that you all have been seeking. Three of the seven, that is. They threatened violence on each other when they got here, you see. They were half mad by the time they reached here. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan."

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked. Liliandil nodded again. "When all is put right they shall waken," she said.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Caspian," I said. "Shouldn't there be four more? We've only found three." Caspian frowned for a moment before he, Edmund, and Peter put the swords we had acquired thus far on the table with the other three. Sure enough, there was one missing.

"Lord Revilion, Lord Mavramorn, and Lord Argoz," Caspian identified them. "But where is the other one?" Caspian looked back at Liliandil. She looked grave. "The last lord is at the island not far from here," she said. "On Dark Island. Come, there is little time."

Liliandil led us outside, while the crew stayed and ate in the dining room. "I take it the magician Coriaken told you to come here?" she inquired. Lucy nodded, remembering the name that the magician had told her upon meeting her. "Yes," she said. "He told us all about Dark Island."

"Before long the evil will be unstoppable," said Liliandil gloomily, looking back at us as we stopped walking. Ahead of her, the Dark Island looked evil and as dark as its name. "The magician told us to break the spell we must put all seven swords at the table," said Susan.

"Yes," said Liliandil. "You will need great courage to get it."

Caspian made to hold my hand, and I let him. I couldn't stay mad for long, and besides, he would have to be a blind fool to not see Liliandil's beauty. We both looked at Liliandil, tearing our gazes away from the island. "Now waste no time," she said. "The fate of Narnia depends on you."

_When doesn't it?_ I thought, but I kept that thought to myself.

"Thank you for your guidance," said Lucy. Liliandil smiled at her. "Goodbye," she said to us before shooting up into the sky and changing back into her star form. "Why is it," said Peter rhetorically. "The direction that most wouldn't dare go in a million years, we are always going inside at every chance?"

"Let's go," said Caspian. "It's time to face our fears."

As we went inside, I reluctantly let go of Caspian's hand to hug Lucy around the shoulders comfortingly. I prayed to Aslan that we would all make it through this all right. I couldn't imagine losing any of my siblings or, Aslan forbid, Caspian. Even little Gael I had come to think of as my own little sister during this trip.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was in my room aboard the ship with Gael and Lucy. "Almost done?" I asked them. We were getting dressed for the battle we all knew was coming. I put on a brown leather vest over my clothes and put my ow over my shoulder like I always did.

Lucy was putting her belt on her waist with her dagger and cordial attached. Gael was sitting on the bed, watching all of this happen. I had told her to stay below; I didn't want anything to happen to her should something bad occur on the island.

"Yes Su," said Lucy. "We might want to go help the boys get ready; you remember how slow they were getting on their armor in the Golden Age." I laughed with her at our little joke. We had always made fun of the boys for taking so long getting their armor on. we used to say that they took longer than us.

Lucy suddenly got a weird expression on her face. "Susan," she said. "Do you think I'm pretty?" "Of course I do Lu," I answered, confused. "Why would you ask?" "I was tested a few nights ago," she said. I nodded. She had told us. "When I went into the magician's mansion, I found a spell in the book other than the one that turned everything visible."

"What spell would that be?" I asked. She bit her lip. "It was a spell to make you look like the beauty you always wanted to be." My eyes widened. I knew what the problem was now. "So what happened?" I asked, motioning for her to continue on.

"I had a dream that I used it," she continued. "A nightmare, actually. I dreamt that there was no more me; that we had never discovered Narnia because I was never born. I turned into you." I bit my lip. I had always been told that I was the beauty of the family. I never knew that Lucy could become jealous of me for it; I was always jealous of her for her imagination.

"Oh Lucy," I said, coming forward to hug her. "You are gorgeous in your own right. There is a difference between beauty on the inside and beauty on the outside, and you have proven that you are even more beautiful than me in your heart. You needn't be jealous, Lu."

"I know," she said, hanging her head. "But I always was. You were always the one to get the party invitations, and you were always the one to get the boys asking you out. I was secretly jealous of you all these months, and now I know I shouldn't have been, but I couldn't help it. Please forgive me, Susan!"

"It's alright," I said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one that was sorry. I should have known that something like that might take a toll on you when you got older, but I forgot that you were almost a teenager now. You were always my baby sister; it's hard to think of you all grown up."

"I love you Susan," Lucy said, throwing her arms around me in another hug. I put my arms around her, feeling warm now. Lucy and I had not been close for a long time, and this felt like we were finally beginning to reconnect as sisters. It was an amazing feeling.

Suddenly I remembered the time. "Oh my goodness!" I said. "We have to go help the boys!" Lucy and I jumped apart and she began to finish putting on her belt. "When I grow up," said Gael from the bed. "I want to be just like you, Lucy." "When you grow up," said Lucy. "You should be just like you."

The girls shared a smile for a moment before Lucy and I walked out of the room to help the boys.

We went to the boys' cabin and knocked on the door. "Come in!" came the reply from Peter. I walked in with Lucy. As we had predicted, the boys had barely gotten any of their armor on. I clicked my tongue at tem disapprovingly, but my smile showed them that I was only joking. All of them smiled back at me as Lucy and I went from one to the other, helping them get their armor on.

When we were done, we all went above deck. "Wwhat do you think is in there?" Tavros asked, looking at the dark glob that was the island we were sailing to. "Our worst fears," I answered. My voice was barely above a whisper. "Our darkest wishes," Caspian said. "Pure evil," said Edmund.

"Tavros," said Drinian. "Unlock the armory." "Yes sir," Tavros answered. "Archers," said Susan. "Prepare yourselves." "Yes Your Majesty," said one crew member. "Light the lanterns," said Peter. Caspian turned to the crew and the Pevensies.

"Let's get ready."

_**Alright so I know that this one is slightly short, but it is not under 2,000 words so I think it's just fine. I wanted to save the island for it's own special chapter, as it's such a big part of the movie. Make sure to review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I can't believe this story is so close to over; it seems like just yesterday I started it! I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed, favorite, or followed this story and tell you all how much fun it has been to write this. Unfortunately, this story will not have a sequel, but I do hope that you will all read my other story, 'The Hughes'. It isn't Suspian at all, but it is a good story and I hope you all like it. Again, thanks so much and I hope you all review!**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


	11. The Dark Island and The End

_**Bonjour! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows thus far in the story! **_

_**I am so sorry that it took so long to update and that this is so short, but I just got a writer's block so it was already Thursday and I only had 600 words done. That is slower than usual, I know, but I just couldn't seem to get anything done. This was never really my favorite part of the movie, so I guess that's part of the reason why this is so hard to put together, as well as the fact I started school today so I had to start going to bed earlier about a week ago, so I couldn't have as much time to write.**_

_**Anyway, I'm sure you don't wanna hear my excuses anymore, so here's my replies and then on with the chapter!**_

_**Michael: I swear you're a mind reader. I honestly was just about to think about doing that myself when I saw that review. Honestly, I don't really know what I am gonna do as to that yet, but if I do put her with one of the boys it will be Peter. Honestly it comes down to what you guys want, as I have no opinion on that prospect.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine; never has been, never will be.**_

The crew was all on deck, and the ship was fast approaching the Dark Island. "I want you all to know," said Caspian to the crew. "That no matter what happens on this island you are all the best crew I could have possibly had on this voyage, even those of you who were not originally supposed to be here."

"For Narnia!" yelled one crewmember. The rest of the crew soon started in soon, and not too long after they had started up a chant. Caspian grinned at them all gratefully. He hadn't expected that they would back him up as fully as they were doing right then.

The ship sailed into the Dark Island, and the crew all readied themselves for any sort of attack that might happen. Some were holding torches, some were readying their bows and arrows, and some were arming themselves with swords. The sky was dark, and they weren't about to let themselves be caught unawares.

Edmund shone his light everywhere, trying to see if he could find the sword. Suddenly it shone on a rock. Not just a rock, but a man! He was standing on top of the rock, waving his hands back and forth. "Go away Demon!" the man demanded, looking straight at them all with eyes that showed how batty he had become. "I don't fear you!"

"Caspian!" exclaimed Lucy. "Look at his sword!" Caspian looked at the man's sword, which he had in his hands now, and realized with a start that it was the last Lord's. "Get him aboard!" yelled Caspian. The crew scrambled to do as their king had asked, and soon they had done just that, though the Lord writhed around so much that it was very hard.

Eventually they had convinced the Lord that they were, in fact, friends and not enemies. "Turn this ship about!" he yelled, running up to the wheel and trying to do so. "We'll all die! Turn this ship about!" several of the crew members grabbed him in an effort to keep him from hurting someone.

"Do as the man says, Drinian," said Caspian, and the captain went to the wheel to try and do just that. "And whatever you do," yelled the Lord. "_Do not think!_ This place turns your worst nightmares into a reality!" Edmund's face seemed to go white at that point, which was not missed by Susan.

"Edmund," she said. "What did you just think about?" Edmund looked at his sister, his eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry," he said. Susan was just about to ask what he meant when all of a sudden the ship tilted to the side as though it had been bumped by something very big.

"What was that?" one crew member shouted. The ship rocked again, and the crew all ran to the side to see what was going on. "Are those rocks?" Mister Rince asked. True enough, on the side of the ship there seemed to be many boulders sticking up from the water. Captain Drinian shook his head solemnly. "Those aren't rocks," he said.

Susan looked again and gasped. The rocks were moving steadily, delving in and out of the water. "It's too late!" yelled the Lord, who Susan now remembered was named Rhoop. "It's too late!" He had completely lost all touch to his right mind.

Suddenly the ship rocked again before a huge shape came into view where the "rocks" used to be.

A huge serpent came out of the water, its head no less than two hundred feet above the deck. It had horrible scales all over it, and it had no less than three sets of teeth in its huge hole of a mouth. It only showed for a second before it dived back under the water. "It's gone under the boat!" Rince shouted.

They all turned to see the serpent at the other end of the boat, and again it's head was very far above the deck. Everyone with a weapon (meaning everyone on deck) took them out and prepared to fight. "For Narnia!" yelled Reepicheep, rushing forward and climbing up the mast before stabbing the serpent with his little sword.

Susan notched her arrow in her bow and took aim before letting out a calming breath and letting her arrow fly, hitting the dead center of the serpent's eye. It made a horrible, animalistic sound of pain and sank back into the water for a moment before appearing on the other side yet again.

Lord Rhoop pushed one of the crewmembers away from the ship's wheel, muttering to himself. "Turn this ship about!" he yelled out again. "Someone stop him!" yelled Caspian. Drinian came forward and knocked the psychotic Lord out before taking back the wheel and throwing Caspian the Lord's sword. Caspian then gave it to a Gryphin to take back to Liliandil to put on the table before going back to the serpent.

_Aslan, _prayed everyone. _Help us._

A bright beam of light came through the darkness of the island as a seagull flew through the air, showing them the right course. Reepicheep went down to the bows and had a bunch of the crew start to row toward where the seagull was taking them.

The sea serpent followed the ship, attacking it ad wrapping itself around it. The crew fought it with all their might, and soon enough they had gotten it untangled from the ship, but that was the least of their problems.

Edmund got up on the top of the front of the ship, where the dragon's head was, and tried to stab the serpent with his sword. But the serpent was very fast, and it bit at the dragon's head and tore a chunk off. Edmund was just barely able to dodge it by jumping back onto the deck.

The serpent dove toward him again, and suddenly an arrow whizzed past him and hit it, breaking off a part of its skin, and Edmund gave Susan a grateful look, for it was her that shot it. The skin fell to the deck and turned to mist before Caspian's eyes.

"I know how to beat this!"

Caspian assembled everyone and quickly made them form a line, telling them what to do. The archers notched their arrows, preparing to shoot, and everyone else grabbed a spear and prepared to throw it. When the serpent got close enough, everyone let their weapon fly, hitting the serpent dead on.

The serpent fell into the water, dead, and the mist that came off of it quickly swirled around everyone. Susan saw Aslan appear before her, but it wasn't a good Aslan like the one she knew. This one had horrible, angry eyes, and it looked more evil.

"Susan," he said. His voice was not its usual kind, rich self. It was evil, hard, and cruel now. "You know that you will have to leave eventually. You know that what you are doing with Caspian won't last. You know that you are just going to end up hurt in the end; so why do you choose to do that to yourself?"

"No!" Susan yelled, readying her bow. She realized a second later that it was only a vision, and in reality she was aiming at Edmund. "Susan," yelled Caspian from somewhere near her. She turned to look at him. "It's just the mist! Whatever you saw, it isn't real!"

Susan nodded her head. She knew that Aslan would never do that to her; he wouldn't do what she had seen her nightmare, nor what she had just seen in the mist. He was not a tame Lion, but he wasn't a cruel one either. But what if he did decide to make her go?

The Mist dissipated then, leaving the island and leaving into thin air. Susan ran to Caspian. "Caspian," she said, burying her face in his chest. "We did it! Oh Caspian, we defeated it! What if I have to leave now, Caspian?" Sobs wracked her body, and she buried her face hard[er into his chest.

"Ssh," he consoled. "It's alright. Aslan will let you stay, I'm sure of it. He won't make you leave." Susan wrapped her arms around him tightly as he ran his hands up and down her back comfortingly. "It's alright," he said again and again, trying to make her feel better.

Soon after, Reepicheep saw something in the water that seemed to catch his eye. To this day nobody knows what it was, but whatever it was possessed him to jump in. "The water!" he yelled back to those on deck. "It's sweet! Just like in my song! We must be close to Aslan's country!"

Susan looked at Caspian. "Would you like to go see him?" Caspian asked her. She nodded solemnly, tears in her eyes. "Alright," called Caspian to the captain. "Everyone steer toward the East!"

Soon enough the ship entered a place where there were Lilies all floating around in the water. Caspian informed the crew that they were to all stay on deck while the royals (and Reepicheep of course) went in a rowing boat to see what was going on.

The little party rowed out to a place where they found there to be a huge wave standing tall, but unlike most ordinary waves it didn't go down. They walked toward it, and as they walked they suddenly heard a patting in the ground behind them and turned.

"Aslan!" Lucy shrieked happily, bounding toward the lion which had just appeared. "Hello dear one," the lion chuckled. He looked toward the others. "And hello to you all too." He looked to Susan especially. "I suppose you would like to ask some questions, Susan and Peter?"

"Aslan," said Susan. "Is there a way that I could possibly stay here if I wanted to?" Aslan smiled at her. "There is no way to go back, child," he said. Susan frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked the Lion. He looked at every one of the Pevensie children before he spoke again.

"Do you remember what was going on the day that you all left your world?" he asked them. They all looked at one another. "I went to a party before I came," said Susan. "And I went to the grocery store with Ed," said Lucy. Edmund nodded. "And I was at the Proffessor's house," said Peter.

"There is one thing in common about all of those places, children," said Aslan. "Do you remember what it was?"

Susan thought back to before she left. She remembered flopping down on her bed… before that she was walking home from the party… and she remembered something going on in the sky…

She gasped.

"So I see that you have figured it out?" asked Aslan. Susan nodded, her eyes watering. "There were planes circling in the sky," she answered. "At first I didn't suspect anything, that happens all the time. But now I think about it, they looked different from the normal ones."

"Yes my dear," said Aslan before turning to look at the others. "There were air raids the day that you all left. You have all died in your world, and therefore you will not be able to go back." "But what happened to our cousin, our aunt, and our uncle?" asked Susan. "And the Professor?" added Peter.

"They are all still alive," said Aslan.

Susan took a moment to process this before she turned around, grinning, and before anyone could think to stop her she flung herself in Caspian's arms and kissed him. He stood still for a moment, shocked, before his arms wound themselves around her waist and he kissed her back.

When they pulled away, everyone else grinned and Susan blushed as well as Caspian.

"I take it you have no problems with staying then?" asked Aslan, chuckling.

Suddenly Reepicheep spoke up. "Please sir," he addressed the Lion. "I have had many great adventures in this world, but none to compare with the joy of going to your country. If I could be so worthy, I would like to humbly ask if it would be possible for me to do this."

"Of course," said Aslan. "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours." Reepicheep smiled before turning around to face Caspian and the Pevensies. "I am glad that I was able to know you all," he said to them. Lucy looked like she was about to cry as she stepped forward and held her arms out.

"May I?" she asked. Susan knew she had never been allowed to hug him before. "Well," he said. "This once I guess-" But he wasn't able to finish the sentence because the little girl grabbed him suddenly and enveloped him in a hug. Once he had got over the shock he did his best to put his small arms around her as well and smiled as they pulled back.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Lucy tearfully. "One day," said Reepicheep. "I would love to see you all again. But until that day, know that I am happy and that I await the day that that will happen."

Presently it came time for Reepicheep, and he saw a small boat and ore just his size and rowed it out onto the wave before disappearing over it. "Now," said Aslan after. "I believe it is time for you all to take your leave of this place and go greet your subjects in Narnia."

The children and Caspian said their goodbyes and left, going back to the boat. All of the crew was happy to hear that their Kings and Queens were all there, and most were unhappy to find that they had lost Reepicheep. But they went back to Romandu's island anyway.

When they got there, they met Liliandil again by the front. "Hello again," she greeted them. "You have defeated the Evil. For that, all of Narnia is grateful." She curtsied to them all and smiled kindly, making Susan wonder why she ever hated this girl.

Peter bowed back to her. "There was never any trouble for us to do so," he told her. "And we thank you for helping us along the way." Liliandil blushed lightly, something that did not go missed by Susan, but she kept it to herself. "Y-You're welcome, Your Majesty," Liliandil stuttered as Peter laid a soft kiss on her hand.

Soon after they all went inside for a last meal on the island before they departed for the Narnian mainland the net day. Right before they left, Susan clasped Caspian's hand in hers and smiled at him. he returned the smile before they both looked forward again and Susan grinned even wider at the thought that she was going home.

_**Alright guys! What did you think?**_

_**I am very sorry to say that this story is completed. For those of you that have stuck by me through all the ins and outs of it, I am so happy that you did that and I thank you again for doing so. I cannot say that there will be a sequel, because honestly I think I am done with VotDT for a while. I think I just want to focus on my other story for the moment. **_

_**I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I am not doing the epilogue only because whenever I try to do epilogues I always end up making the characters die at the end (look at my epilogue for Walt Disney High School) so I am not doing one for this fanifiction.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-CahillGirl2001**_


End file.
